Dragon Age: Path of Heroes
by Gray Requiem
Summary: Kings and legends are the ones most people remember in history. However, we should not forget the companions and friends that helped them along the way. These great heroes that served in changing history forever must now find their own paths to follow.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The weary sun was beginning to set and the restless evening was on the rise. Clothed in a faded black cloak and hood, Fenris watched and waited from the shady cover of a large old tree as a group of nine heavily armored soldiers approached ever closer to him from a nearby clearing. At this exact moment, the elven warrior compulsively began thinking how he ended up in his present situation in the first place. 'A former Tevinter slave, a seeker of vengeance, a free man.' thought Fenris to himself as he contemplated what he had gone through the most recent years of his life. "And now I find myself being hunted once again… Thank you, Hawke." spoke Fenris quietly in an annoyed tone. Despite his words, the white-haired elf could not help but to smirk after saying those last few words.

"Surrender now and pay for your crimes, elf!" demanded the leader of the steel-clad fighters. "We know you were involved in the murder of Commander Meredith as well as the deaths of several Templars."

"Come after me then if you wish to die like your brethren." replied Fenris coldly from amongst the crowd of dark trees.

Outraged by the remark, the Templar leader sent in three members of his squad into the foliage to force out the fugitive. Lying in wait, Fenris carefully examined his prey as he decided what to do. Having formulated a plan of attack, the white-haired elf removed his cloak and prowled his way around to a tree near one of his assailants. The cautious Templar crept slowly as he searched for his target but then suddenly heard a small rustle from the tree near him. As the man looked in that direction, a glowing blue hand swiftly burst forth from the vegetation and pierced through the soldier's head. Pulling his arm back, Fenris went around the tree to see a dead Templar with a gaping hole through the man's head.

Hearing a loud, heavy drop to the forest floor, the other two Templars immediately went in search of their companion. When they found the body, the two warriors also noticed the hole in the tree. One began to examine the hole while the other looked over their dead comrade. Seeing that they were distracted, Fenris stealthily appeared from the shadows and thrusted his massive blade into the back of the neck of the Templar that was near the tree, instantly decapitating him. Next, he swiftly swung his sword around to strike down the other. After dispatching of them, the warrior elf picked up the decapitated head of the Templar and headed towards the rest of his enemies. As he approached, Fenris could see the fear and doubt in them despite their faces being hidden behind their steel helms. When he was standing a good distance away from his six remaining adversaries, Fenris stopped and threw the dead Templar head to the feet of their leader.

"Stop hiding behind your men and come face me, coward." stated Fenris agitated as he used his blood covered left hand to point to the Templar captain.

"You would dare to call me a coward!" exclaimed the enraged Templar. "Men, charge him!" ordered the commander furiously as he rushed in first.

With the leader's approach, Fenris quickly stepped back as he evaded the wild swing of the Templar captain then he immediately retaliated by dashing forward with a horizontal slash to the man's midsection. The elven warrior's blade sliced clean through the plate armor and chainmail causing the leader a fatal injury and making him fall to his knees. After attacking him, the white-haired elf shifted his focus onto the other five soldiers. Before one of the Templars could lift her shield, Fenris charged her and pierced his sword completely through the woman. Fenris, knowing an enemy was about to attack him from the back, placed his foot on the Templar he had just killed and pushed himself off of her to pull his sword out from the dead body. He then performed a pommel strike to the fighter behind him. With the Templar stunned, the elven warrior leapt into the air and brought a mighty downward blow directly onto his attacker's head.

After killing that warrior, the blood stained white-haired elf took a step back and readied himself into a defensive stance. While draping the fresh blood from his hand across his blade, Fenris activated his unique lyrium abilities causing his body to glow with a light blue aura.

"Come at me." spoke Fenris calmly.

"What are you waiting for?!" demanded the injured Templar leader. "Attack him!"

Hesitant at first, the three other Templars eventually bolted towards the glowing elf warrior. When they were less than a few feet away, Fenris unleashed an explosive force of destructive energy knocking all of them back. Rushing to the injured and stunned soldiers, Fenris swung his massive sword around into a tremendous sweeping arc slicing and killing all three Templars in a single blow. After finishing them, Fenris slowly began walking toward their leader.

"You! You are going to pay for this, you murderous, pathetic elf!" screamed the Templar captain wrathfully. "The Maker will punish you! I will bring His judgement down upon you!"

Fenris simply smirked back at the man he was about to kill. Shouting a battle cry, the infuriated Templar leader gave one final charge at Fenris. Seeing his enemy rushing toward him, the elven warrior did the same. As they neared, Fenris suddenly dashed forward with an incredible burst of speed at the Templar. Before the man could even react, Fenris quickly slashed through his enemy with a clean diagonal cut. Without looking back at the dead Templars, Fenris put away his sword and continued his path through the Planasene Forest.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

As the morning light bathed across the land, the white-haired elf awoke from his light sleep. Standing up, Fenris dusted the dirt and grass off his clothes and armor. Without a moment to waste, Fenris picked up his traveler's sack and continued along his trek. After having long left the fringes of the Planasene Forest behind him, the elven warrior then began heading for the city of Cumberland in the city-state of Nevarra. His journey along the road would take a little more than half a day's travel if he kept a good pace.

While he walked, Fenris started thinking about the past again, predominantly the events involving Kirkwall. Three months have passed since the destruction of the Chantry, the downfall of Kirkwall, and the start of the war between Mages and Templars. When the time came to choose sides, Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, made the decision to defend mages and battle against the Templars. Fenris, despite his negative feelings and overall hatred of mages, chose to stand and fight by Hawke. Together, Hawke and his companions along with the remaining mages were able to push back and defeat the Templars at Kirkwall. However, both sides suffered great losses not only in casualties but also in leadership. The Mages had lost First Enchanter Orsino who thought the only way to prevail was to use blood magic leading to his death by the Champion and his friends, the very allies he had come to gain. Knight-Commander Meredith was overtaken by the evil power from an ancient idol resulting in an overwhelming madness taking over her. Meredith's end was also met by the hands of Hawke.

Stopping his train of thought, Fenris could not help but to place blame on magic for escalating the situation to these current and unfortunate circumstances. 'Magic.' thought Fenris in his head with utter disgust. Just thinking about the word filled the former slave with hatred and fury. 'Magic is the reason behind Meredith's insanity and downfall. Magic is what led to Orsino's corruption and turned him into a monstrous abomination. And magic is what caused the deaths of so many innocent lives at the Chantry.' Thinking those last words, Fenris stopped walking and forcefully punched a nearby tree. "Anders." spoke Fenris rancorously. "I will never forgive you for what you have done." The white-haired elf just stood there on the road for a few moments allowing his anger to subside before continuing on.

After Kirkwall, everyone went their separate ways. The only ones who remained together were Hawke, Isabela, and Bethany. As for everyone else, Fenris could care less what they did or what happened to them. All Fenris knows for sure is that, with the exception of Sebastian, each one of them is wanted as fugitives by the Templar Order and the Chantry. At this point, the warrior elf basically had an idea and plan on where to go. His two options were to either head south and live amongst the Wilds or head north and live near the Qunari. Thinking about the land of the Qunari caused Fenris to remember his time with the Fog Warriors, a decision he will never forget and always regret for the rest of his life. Knowing and recalling his betrayal, the elven warrior knew he could not handle facing them after what he had done. So Fenris chose to head south by land. He knew using boats to travel across the Waking Sea would only allow the Templars to easily find him. After he finished reminiscing about his past and what path to follow, Fenris realized he was nearly right outside Cumberland.

Entering the city, the white-haired elf gazed upon and observed the environment around him as he walked through the streets. The city had grown tremendously over the years. With large buildings constructed all around and with a vast variety of society and trade, Cumberland was quite similar to Kirkwall due to their close proximity to each other. Like Kirkwall, Cumberland was also a port city hence the relatively high success and thriving economy. Along with its constant success and massive expansion, Cumberland like its mother, Nevarra City, also had beautiful artistry and architecture. Many finely crafted statues and elegant architecture were laid out across the streets. As he passed into the city, Fenris could not help but notice the large glittering golden building that was the College of Magi causing him to scowl at the sight of it.

Continuing his way through Cumberland, Fenris checked the bag of coins at his side to see how much he had remaining. '7 sovereigns, 45 pieces, and 63 bits. I can't spend much. Need supplies first then I need to find a place to sleep.' Traversing from market to market, Fenris bought supplies of healing potions, stamina draughts, water, dried meats, and other basic essentials. After his supply run, the warrior elf noticed dusk was starting to darken the horizon. Feeling famished from his travels, Fenris decided to visit the nearest tavern for food and drink. Walking only a few blocks, the elf traveler discovered a small tavern called the Mad Drunkard. 'What a ridiculous name, but it'll have to do.' Entering the establishment, Fenris soon understood why the tavern had its name. Almost everyone in the Mad Drunkard were angry, heavily intoxicated drunks who were fighting amongst each other. Besides that, the tavern was quite loud and some parts of it resembled a pigsty. Fenris knew he just had to remain calm and not become involved with anybody there if he wanted to leave without anyone taking notice of him. As he made his way past a large, burly man punching a fat man in the face, the elven warrior eventually made it to the bar counter and a woman bartender.

"What'll you have?" spoke the woman bartender with her voice raised so she could be heard.

"Bread, cooked venison, and brandy." replied Fenris in a loud tone.

"Be right back." responded the bartender.

When she left, Fenris took a moment to look around at all the chaos around him. As he looked through the commotion, his dark olive green eyes focused on someone who had just entered the door to the tavern. Realizing immediately who the person was, the white-haired elf casually turned back towards the bar and pulled more of his hood over his head so as to hide his face. 'Of all the places, why did she have to show up here?' thought Fenris loudly with irritation. Staying calm, Fenris remained in his seat and hoped the female that just entered would not sit near him. Unfortunately for him, she sat right next to the elven warrior.

"Here you go." spoke the bartender as she brought over Fenris' meal. "And what'll you have, little lady?" questioned the bartender to the patron.

"I believe I will have the soup, no wait, steamed potatoes and carrots, on second thought, maybe a biscuit and some meat." said a sweet, gentle voice with a Dalish accent. "What would you recommend?"

Still baffled at how fast the elf girl could speak, the bartender at first just stared at her with an open mouth before responding. "Umm, well, I would say the…"

Before the bartender could finish, an unkempt drunk man dressed in excessively unclean lower class clothing approached them and interrupted. "She'll have some ale. That's what you want, ain't it?" slurred the middle-aged man sternly.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure about that." answered the Dalish girl timidly. "I actually just want something to eat, if that would be all right."

"No! You want some ale!" commanded the drunk causing the bartender to back away from the rising situation. "And you want to come over and share it with me and the boys."

Hearing the hostility, Fenris looked over to see that Merrill did not have her staff to defend herself. 'This is not going to end well.' thought Fenris annoyed. Knowing that Merrill would likely use her magic, Fenris grudgingly knew that he would have to step in to stop her if she did.

"Now you listen up, knife ears." demanded the drunkard. "Me and my buddies here just wanna have a good time, and if you know what's good for ya, you'll come with me." shouted the tipsy man as he grabbed a hold of Merrill's arm.

"Let me go!" exclaimed Merrill defensively. Raising her right hand, Merrill prepared to cast a bolt of spirit energy.

Acting quickly, Fenris went over and grasped the drunken man by his throat causing him to release his hold of Merrill.

"Hey!" choked out the man before being left unable to speak anymore. Seeing their drinking buddy in trouble, the five other guys at his table approached Fenris angrily.

"Let'm go or things are gonna get ugly." said one of the drunks.

"Yeah, what he said!" added another intoxicated man.

Loosening his grip on the man, Fenris threw the drunk over to the piss-covered ground in front of them. "Take your friend and leave." commanded Fenris assertively as he turned away from them.

After being helped to his feet, the inebriated man that had been choked by Fenris ignored the elf's words and began moving towards him. "You'll pay for that!" yelled the drunk as he ran toward the warrior elf and threw a punch.

Quickly turning around and catching the man's fist, Fenris retaliated with a glowing right hand preparing to strike down the man. Seeing the glowing fist, the man immediately became fearful of Fenris, and Merrill instantly knew who the elf sitting next to her was. Realizing what he was about to do, Fenris returned his fist back to normal and struck the drunk in the face with a regular fist. Within seconds, the other drunks rushed towards the elven warrior tackling and piling on him. Allowing his rage to take over, the white-haired elf activated his lyrium aura and released a pulse of energy causing the drunks to be thrown off him. Not sure what was going on, everyone in the tavern started an all-out brawl. A frenzy of fists, kicks, bites, and headbutts were met by nearly all. Not having much choice, Fenris fought his way through several intoxicated fools to get to his traveler's sack that had also got pushed away by his blast. Aggravated of having to fight his way through again, the warrior elf used his lyrium aura once more and unleashed another, even stronger burst of spiritual force to clear a path for him to leave. The aftermath of Fenris' blast caused many injured drunks to be knocked all about and sprawled on the ground. Satisfied with the clear path he had made, Fenris left the building without a moment's notice. As he walked out, many of the patrons stared at him but Fenris simply ignored them and continued walking. Upon reaching outside, Fenris instantly saw Merrill who was standing a few feet away from him.

Seeing him outside, Merrill walked over to Fenris. Before she could say anything, Fenris spoke first. "Leave me alone." stated Fenris coldly as he began walking away from Merrill.

"Now that isn't a way to greet an old friend." responded Merrill with slight irritation.

"You're not my friend." replied Fenris in the same tone as before without even looking at Merrill.

Ignoring his rude remark, the Dalish mage continued to walk beside him. "Where are you going, Fenris?" asked Merrill kindly.

"Somewhere away from you."

"What brings you to Cumberland?" questioned the elf girl curiously.

"Templars." stated Fenris bluntly.

Hearing that word caused Merrill to stop in her tracks.

"So they have come after you as well." spoke Merrill nervousness clearly showing in her tone.

"Several times." said Fenris who had also stopped walking. They stood together in silence for a few seconds before the Dalish elf spoke again.

"Why don't we stay together?" suggested Merrill enthusiastically.

"No." replied Fenris almost immediately then started walking again.

"If we stay together, the Templars will have a harder time taking on the both of us, strength in numbers." said Merrill as she started walking also.

"No." repeated the white-haired elf.

"Plus we could talk about the past and enjoy each other's company." added the elven mage.

"No." spoke Fenris once more.

"Fenris." exclaimed Merrill running up in front of Fenris to stop him.

"Move out of my way." commanded the warrior elf annoyed.

"Fenris, I'm worried about you, I'm worried about all of us." spoke Merrill kindly and sincerely.

Hearing her words, Fenris could not help but to look into her eyes and try to read her motives. Despite the truth he saw in her bright amber eyes, Fenris did not desire her help or her worry.

"I do not want nor do I need your pathetic concern. What I do want is for you to leave me alone." declared Fenris harshly.

Fenris' words pierced through Merrill as a blade through a body. Despite his words causing her to feel deep emotional pain, Merrill would not reveal it to Fenris. Instead, she simply accepted Fenris' resolve.

"I understand." replied Merrill disheartened.

'Finally.' thought Fenris satisfied he got to her.

"At least…" trailed off Merrill.

"At least what exactly?"

"At least allow me to thank you properly for protecting me back at the tavern." spoke Merrill almost cheerfully.

"I wasn't protecting you, I was making sure you wouldn't use your magic to draw attention, which nearly happened. If you had used magic, the Templars would be here right now hunting us down again." scorned Fenris.

"Well, either way you see it, you helped me so I will help you." replied Merrill kindly.

"And how will you help me?" questioned the elven warrior doubtfully.

"Have you found a place to sleep yet, or a good meal to eat?" asked the Dalish girl caringly.

"You ruined my meal, and my appetite." answered Fenris apathetic in his tone. "And I plan on sleeping in the woods again. After you caused me to reveal my abilities to those fools, I'm sure one of them is going to report me, which will only lead to Templars."

"I'm… sorry, Fenris. I did not mean to cause you any trouble." spoke Merrill sincerely.

"It doesn't matter anymore." replied Fenris coldly. "You've already been enough of a burden to me."

"Please, allow me to make up for my mistakes." pleaded the elven mage apologetically.

Staring at her once more, Fenris could not help but feel a slight pity within himself for her. 'Damn you, Hawke.' thought Fenris. Over the years, Fenris could feel himself becoming more tolerant of Hawke's companions, a direct result of the friendship he had forged with the Champion of Kirkwall. Despite his feelings, the hardened warrior elf would not reveal his emotions to Merrill, or anyone else. Releasing a breath, Fenris decided to give Merrill a chance. "Speak quickly, I will not have more of my time wasted."

Hearing his words, Merrill's demeanor returned to a gentle expression. "Ma serannas." responded the Dalish girl kindly. "Well, you could stay with me, I'm staying at an abandoned house on the outskirts of the city, it would be safe there, and I could also make you something to eat."

Thinking for a moment, Fenris pondered her invitation before coming to a conclusion. "Don't speak another word to me on the way there." stated Fenris in his usual tone.

"So you will come?" questioned Merrill almost excitedly.

"Stop talking and lead the way." replied Fenris slightly irritated.

"All right then." declared Merrill with a smile.

With enough said, the two elves began making their way over to Merrill's temporary lodging that resided on the outskirts of the city. By the time they reached the aged two story wooden house, night had already dawned upon them. Entering the house, Merrill quickly made her way over to a lamp and lit it. As soon as he stepped a foot inside, Fenris instantly detected the smell of ancient dust. Looking around, the white-haired elf noticed that the home had been abandoned for quite some time but despite that fact, much of the wooden furnishings still remained. Realizing that Fenris was observing the unclean surroundings, Merrill noted on it.

"I'm sorry about it being so filthy in here, I didn't plan on staying all that long."

"I've had worse."

"I'm glad it doesn't bother you." said Merrill in a kind tone. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable upstairs."

Without another word, Fenris walked upstairs and entered the only other room available which was directly across from Merrill's. Lighting a lamp and setting down his traveling pack, Fenris sat upon the unkempt bed. 'How, and why, did I end up in this dilemma?' thought the elven warrior. 'I blame the Maker for this.' After unpacking and putting away his sword, Fenris slipped off his hooded cloak and made his way downstairs. When he reached the bottom, his senses were struck by the smell of food cooking. Fenris, walking into the kitchen, found Merrill preparing a broth. As he pulled out a chair to sit down, Merrill became startled by the sound of it sliding harshly across the wooden floor.

"Oh, Fenris." spoke Merrill still slightly shaken. "You surprised me."

Ignoring her words, Fenris merely sat down in the old wooden chair. "Explain." demanded Fenris in his cold voice with a penetrating stare.

"Explain what?" asked Merrill confused.

"Explain to me why you chose to come to that tavern instead of remaining in this house." ordered Fenris in a more irritated and demanding voice. Hearing his tone, the Dalish girl soon understood what he meant.

"You're wondering why I went to a tavern when I could have just remained here, safe in this house." replied Merrill understandingly.

"Answer me, now." commanded Fenris in the same tone as before.

"All right." agreed Merrill without hesitation. "I was on my way back from exploring around the city when I spotted that tavern. I don't know how to explain it but… I just felt drawn to it, as if it was calling to me, or rather a voice was calling to me, a woman's voice I've heard somewhere before but I can't tell exactly who it was. That is all I can say about it." Merrill finished speaking with only silence following afterwards. After a few moments, Fenris finally spoke.

"Are you lying to me?" interrogated Fenris in a calm persona.

"No, I'm not lying. But I do not expect you to believe me either." answered the elven mage honestly.

"I don't believe you." replied the white-haired elf cautiously.

"I understand." responded Merrill sorrowfully. "And I would also understand if you wanted to leave here as well." added the Dalish elf as she turned her attention back to the broth. More seconds of silence passed between them before someone finally spoke.

"I will leave." stated Fenris bluntly.

"I see." spoke back Merrill. "I guess…"

"But not until the morning." interrupted Fenris apathetic in his tone.

Realizing his words, Merrill turned around shocked at Fenris. "So you will stay then?" questioned her surprised.

"I won't repeat myself." replied Fenris annoyed. "Is the food ready yet?" asked the elf warrior changing subjects.

"Oh, yes, the food is ready to eat." said Merrill happily. Scooping the soup up, Merrill brought a bowl over to Fenris and then she prepared another bowl for herself. After Merrill sat down at the table, the two allies began consuming their hot meal. While the elves ate, they remained silent. Only with the occasional stare or look did they acknowledge each other's presence. Eventually, Merrill attempted some after dinner conversation with her fellow elf.

"So, did you like the meal?" asked Merrill when she noticed that Fenris had finished eating.

"It was… satisfying." answered Fenris genuinely.

"I'm glad you liked it." replied Merrill cheerfully as she got up to pick up his bowl. "It's an old Dalish recipe I learned from… Keeper Marethari."

"It's good." responded Fenris with almost a hint of emotion.

"Ma serannas." stated back Merrill as she cleaned the bowls with water from her waterskin. "Marethari would have appreciated the compliment."

Standing up, Fenris decided to put an end to the conversation. He took only two steps before stopping and turning back to Merrill. "You should get to bed soon." stated Fenris before walking off. After hearing his words, Merrill turned around to tell Fenris something but he had already left. After quickly cleaning up, the Dalish girl made her way upstairs. Once she arrived outside of her door, Merrill noticed that Fenris had shut his. Merrill slowly walked over to the warrior elf's door. She was hesitant but she knew she had to knock. Standing in front of Fenris' door, Merrill gently knocked on it. To Merrill, the longest seconds of quiet passed before Fenris finally opened the door. After opening his door, Fenris only stared at Merrill surprised in his own mind.

"Is there something you need?" questioned Fenris in his usual tone.

"Umm, yes, well, why are you acting strange?" inquired the Dalish mage earnestly.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Fenris in a similar way to Merrill.

"First, you act like your normal self when you arrive, next you start questioning me as to why I was at the tavern, but you suddenly stop talking about it, then after we eat you seemed as though you were trying to be nice, and now your acting like yourself again." explained the elf girl in detail.

"And?" questioned Fenris apathetically.

"Why, why did you not question me further, or leave?" asked Merrill with great curiosity. Fenris looked away at first then he returned his gaze back upon her. As she stared into his eyes, Merrill felt partially overwhelmed by Fenris' presence.

"Because of Hawke." stated Fenris truthfully.

"Hawke? What does he have to do with this?" asked Merrill confused.

"Hawke told me before he left, that I should have more faith in the people around me." spoke Fenris almost grudgingly. "I'm guessing he wanted me to be… more trusting of the ones I had come to know over the years."

"Did Hawke really say that?"

"He did." stated Fenris with some resentment in his voice. "But do not mistake my intent as me being sympathetic or kind. I still don't trust you. The only reason I continue to remain here, and not question your motives, is as a personal favor to Hawke."

"I see… so you were not acting as a friend, but because you felt compelled to fulfill an obligation to Hawke." stated Merrill with a smirk.

"Yes." replied Fenris in his normal voice. "Does that bother you?"

"No, not at all." answered back Merrill in her usual tone as well. "You haven't changed one bit, Fenris."

"Did you expect any differently?"

"Oh never." replied Merrill with a small laugh following her words. "You're still the same brooding, magic despising elf that I remember." spoke Merrill teasingly.

"Don't test my patience." responded Fenris annoyed.

"I'm glad to have found you, Fenris." said Merrill almost happily. "It's… nice to know that some things haven't changed."

"I can't say the same." spoke the warrior elf bluntly.

"That's all right." replied Merrill understandingly. "So you're leaving in the morning?" questioned the Dalish mage changing subjects.

"I will be gone before you wake." answered Fenris honestly.

"I see, well, I guess this is goodbye then." spoke Merrill with slight sorrow in her voice.

"I suppose so."

"Sleep well, Fenris. And take care. Dareth shiral." said Merrill kindly with a smile.

"What does that mean?" questioned Fenris slightly curious.

"It means 'safe journey' in Elvish." answered back Merrill.

Fenris didn't say anything in return. Instead, the white-haired elf gave a simple nod then reentered his room and shut the door. Fenris at first stood in his room without making any motion toward his bed. As he stood there, Fenris heard Merrill's words return to him once more.

'It's… nice to know that some things haven't changed.' spoke Merrill's gentle voice in Fenris' head.

Hearing those words echo in his mind, Fenris couldn't help but to allow a small smirk to come across his face. Afterward, Fenris walked over to his dusty bed and sat on it. Reaching for his traveling sack, the elven warrior pulled out a book wrapped in soft brown cloth and began undoing the wrapping. Once the cloth cover was removed, the text was revealed to be the Book of Shartan, a gift he had received from Hawke. Opening the book up to his original place, Fenris started reading.

'I am, but a mere mortal…'


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Despite the bed's aged and weathered appearance, Merrill slept peacefully upon it. Her soft face was framed with a smile as she slumbered. The elf girl was dreaming a pleasant memory, a memory of a time when she was with Keeper Marethari. Sitting down on the floor together in a tent, the Keeper was teaching a young Merrill about the lore of their people, of how they came to be. As Marethari taught her, the Dalish girl looked up to the elderly elven woman's face with an innocent grin. Marethari looked back at her with a similar gaze. Suddenly, the Keeper's expression became distorted. Blood began to flow from her eyes, nose, and mouth. Merrill quickly stood up and held Marethari's face in her hands. She attempted to speak but no words or sounds escaped her lips. The Keeper forcefully pushed Merrill back with an aura of energy. As Merrill lied on the ground, she looked back towards Marethari to see her changing into a demon. Before her transformation was complete, Marethari was able to speak her last words.

"This is your fault." uttered Marethari before becoming a monstrous Pride demon. Merrill merely watched on, frozen in fear, unable to move or defend herself. With a horrifying laugh, the large beast slowly approached Merrill, taking the time to enjoy the satisfaction of devouring its first meal. Standing over her, the Pride demon's massive clawed hand went toward Merrill's face. Before the demonic hand reached her, the frightened elf girl closed her eyes, not wanting to see the end. Feeling the grip of something on her face, Merrill unexpectedly found the strength to move again. Stirring violently, she took hold of the arm grabbing her and began fighting back.

"Open your eyes." whispered a familiar voice. Hearing the voice, Merrill stopped resisting and opened her eyes to see Fenris standing over her. Before she could respond, the white-haired elf scooped Merrill out from under the covers and brought the back of her body towards him. Instantly afterwards, Fenris with the Dalish mage struggling in his grasp slipped under the old wooden frame of the bed. With his hand still over Merrill's mouth, the elven warrior quietly said two words to explain the reason for his actions. "Bounty hunters." Realizing this, Merrill gave a nod to acknowledge she understood the situation. A moment after they were under the bed's frame, the door to Merrill's room was violently broken open.

"Where are they?" spoke a whiny masculine voice.

"They're here somewhere, I know it." said another man.

"Keep searching, they can't have gotten far." commanded what sounded like the leader. "One of you stay here and check this room. Two of you check the other room. Everyone else look through the rest of the house."

After his words were spoken, several footsteps were heard as the bounty hunters spread through the rest of the house. However, one of them was still in the room and slowly looked around for the two elves. The man first looked in the closet but found nothing. As he continued looking, the bounty hunter then decided to check under the bed. The instant the man looked under the bed his throat was met with the strong grip of Fenris. Quietly sliding out with Merrill, Fenris let her out of the embrace of his arm and focused his attention on the bounty hunter. Fenris then crush the man's throat without any hesitation. After killing the bounty hunter, Fenris with Merrill beside him headed toward the door and cautiously peeked out to see if anyone else was in the hallway.

"Stay here, and ready your weapon." ordered Fenris to the Dalish girl. The elven mage followed Fenris' command and went to her weapon that was hidden in the dusty old curtains near the window. After she had her staff in hand, Merrill turned back around to see Fenris going across to his room where two other bounty hunters were. Before she could say anything, he had shut the door.

'Fenris, what are you doing?' thought Merrill concerned. After a few moments passed, Fenris returned with his sword ready in hand.

"What happened?" asked Merrill quietly but then realized what he had done when she looked over to Fenris' room and saw two dead bodies.

"Let's go." spoke Fenris not wanting to waste time. At this point, the white-haired elf no longer cared about discretion and began walking out to face the bounty hunters head on. Once he stood at the top of the stairs, Fenris looked down to see a man walking down them. Walking quickly, the elven warrior drove his blade through the man's chest causing him to scream out in pain. Hearing the scream, the other bounty hunters soon realized what was going on.

"There! There they are! Get them!" yelled one of the bounty hunters. Hearing his yell, the group of bounty hunters began charging the two elves.

After pulling his sword out of the dead bounty hunter, Fenris also charged towards the group with Merrill following right behind him. Breaking through their lines, Fenris headed directly after the leader. As the white-haired elf thrusted his blade, the leader sidestepped him and swung with his steel longsword to strike down Fenris. However, Fenris seeing the counter ducked under the swinging blade then immediately brought his glowing right arm upward into the bounty hunter's chest. As soon as he killed the man, Fenris instantly returned his attention back to the others. The white-haired warrior soon took notice that a few of them had been taken out by one of Merrill's spells but the ones remaining surrounded the elven mage.

Without hesitating, the warrior elf rushed towards Merrill. As he did, more bounty hunters came at Fenris in which he responded by striking down one after the other. After slashing through three bounty hunters, Fenris had reached Merrill. Standing back to back, the two elves prepared themselves for the oncoming assault. A large, burly bounty hunter lifted his warhammer and swung it down upon Fenris who blocked with his blade, leaving the two men in a power struggle. Knowing the position they were in, Merrill activated a powerful entropic spell that instantly sent out a large wave of dark energy around her. After the energy subsided, all the bounty hunters with the exception of the one fighting Fenris were on the floor unconscious.

"Is that the best you can do, little elf?" taunted the large man as he attempted to overpower Fenris.

"Not even close." replied the elven warrior cockily as he activated his lyrium aura. With the powerful blue energy around him, Fenris easily overwhelmed the man and pushed him back causing the man to be stunned. Lifting up his blade, the white-haired warrior brought down a splitting blow upon the man's head cleaving it in twain. Turning back around, Fenris quickly realized Merrill had taken out the rest. "What in the world did you do?" questioned Fenris with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"An entropic spell that puts things to sleep." replied the Dalish elf. "Well most things." added Merrill as she looked over at the bounty hunter killed by Fenris.

"Don't ever think of using that on me." stated Fenris aggressively.

"I would never do such a thing." replied the elven mage innocently. "Plus, I don't think it would work on you."

"Of course you wouldn't." stated Fenris cautious. "Hurry, we should get rid of the rest of them but leave one for questioning."

"Understood." agreed Merrill. After dispatching the remaining bounty hunters except for one, Fenris bound the man's hands and feet and tied him up to a railing of the stairway. With his sword put away, Fenris kneeled down and punched the thin man in the face to wake him up. Stirring from his induced slumber, the weary man looked up to see Fenris and Merrill staring down upon him.

"Tell me, bounty hunter." spoke Fenris as he slammed the man's head up against the railing. "How did you know we were here?"

Already terrified over his predicament, the man quickly confessed to Fenris. "Rumors from the Mad Drunkard said two elves left who matched your descriptions were in the outskirts of Cumberland."

"Our descriptions?" wondered Merrill. "Descriptions of what?"

"Our leader. Check his pockets." spoke the man truthfully.

"Go check the man's pockets." ordered Fenris not taking his eyes or grip off the bounty hunter. The elven mage went over to the corpse of the bounty hunter leader and began searching through his pockets. She soon found a bundle of folded up papers. Unfolding it, Merrill looked down at the parchment and began reading.

"By divine command of the Templar Order, 500 sovereigns will be rewarded to any who capture and bring the perpetrators of the Kirkwall Rebellion to Val Royeaux for punishment, 250 sovereigns if brought dead. 1,000 sovereigns for Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, wanted alive only." stated Merrill with a slight nervousness to her voice. After separating the papers, she found a drawn image of herself on one with a small description below it and another for Fenris. "Fenris, look at these." said Merrill as she held up the wanted posters.

Seeing the papers angered Fenris causing him to slam the man's head once more into the railing. "Where did you get these?"

"From Templars who arrived late last night into city." stated the bounty hunter fearful for his life. "Me and my group were drinking at the Mad Drunkard when Templars came and posted them on the wall."

"Where are they now?"

"Who?"

"The Templars!" yelled Fenris furiously.

"I, I, I don't know." stuttered the man who had now wet himself.

Glowing with energy, Fenris thrusted his lyrium powered right arm into the man's chest. "Don't lie to me." ordered the warrior elf.

"AAHHHH!" screamed out the bounty hunter in pain. "I'm not lying!"

"Fenris." spoke Merrill softly who was now next to Fenris. "I don't think he knows anything." added the elf girl as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

Looking back at Merrill, Fenris saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Don't touch me, mage." spoke Fenris as he ignored Merrill and shook her hand off him then returned his attention to the bounty hunter. "Unlike your comrades here, I will grant you a quick death."

"By the Maker, please don't kill me!" pleaded the horrified man begging for his life.

"Find whatever peace you seek with your Maker." stated Fenris before snapping the man's neck. Leaving the dead man, the white-haired elf stood up and began walking towards his room to retrieve his possessions.

Merrill simply stood there in silence at first. Eventually, she folded up the papers and put them into her pocket then headed toward her room to pack her things. As she passed by Fenris' room, the Dalish mage looked in to see what he was doing. Fenris who was wrapping up his book noticed Merrill staring at him.

"Why are watching me?" questioned Fenris annoyed.

"I just, I just wanted to say that, what you did back there was… unnecessary." answered Merrill with a little less confidence than she wanted.

"Unnecessary? Why do you think so?" asked Fenris in his cold tone as he stopped packing and turned to face her.

"Well, I think we could have let the man go as a warning for others not to come after us." replied Merrill more confident this time.

With a smirk, Fenris gave a small sarcastic laugh. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do." responded the elf mage quickly.

"You truly are a fool then." spoke Fenris.

Appalled by his words, Merrill reacted heatedly to Fenris. "What makes me so foolish then?"

"First of all, there is no us." remarked Fenris harshly. "Secondly, if we had let that man go, he would have gone and told the whole city where we are. And we would both end up dead."

"What makes you think he would have?" questioned Merrill still mad.

"I didn't need to think, I know he would have." answered back Fenris confidently. "Besides, I have provided a more than sufficient warning for anyone coming after me. A house left full of dead bodies given no mercy shows I am not to be trifled with."

Hearing his reasoning, Merrill could not help but understand his point of view. However, she still did not like or condone his actions. "I can see what you mean, but I still do not agree with what you've done."

"Do you think I care if you approve of my actions? I don't, now stop bothering me." replied Fenris coldly as he returned his focus back on gathering up his belongings.

"I can't believe how much of an awful, uncaring person you are." declared Merrill furiously.

"I'm an awful person?" Turning back to face the elven mage, Fenris slowly began advancing towards Merrill. "Tell me, do you believe those bounty hunters would have shown us any mercy if we begged for it?"

Realizing the question, Merrill became unsure of herself and did not know how to answer. "They could have…"

"They would show us none. Do you think they would have any sympathy for us?" continued Fenris as he kept coming closer to Merrill causing her to back up.

"Maybe…" began Merrill with tenseness in her tone.

"No they would not." interrupted Fenris as he continued to approach the nervous elf girl forcing Merrill to back up to her door. When he was only a few feet away from Merrill, Fenris swiftly rushed forward grabbing her arms and pinning the Dalish mage to the door.

"Let go of me." demanded Merrill fearfully with a crack in her voice.

"Do you know what they would have done to us? What they would have done to you?" interrogated Fenris in a serious manner.

"Fenris, please stop." pleaded Merrill sounding like she was about to cry with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"They would have violated you." spoke Fenris intensely as he stared closely into Merrill's eyes. "Every single one of them."

"Fenris. Please stop." repeated Merrill in a frightened tone. "Please."

Flipping the Dalish around, Fenris held Merrill down on the door with her back facing him now, and then he brought himself in closer. Merrill could feel Fenris' body pressed against her own and even feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck. The white-haired elf quickly brought Merrill's arms down and locked them together with his left arm then he slowly placed his right hand around her slender neck.

As he began to speak, Merrill closed her eyes. "They would keep you and use you." whispered Fenris directly into Merrill's ear. "Ravage you and your body over and over again." continued Fenris as he gradually tightened his grip on Merrill's throat. "Until they got all they could from you." spoke Fenris as he steadied his grasp on Merrill and held her there for a moment. "Then they would have tossed you aside, like you were nothing."

Finally releasing his grip on her, Fenris let go Merrill's arms then swung her back around to face him. Wary because of what he had just done, Merrill hesitantly looked away from Fenris. "Look at me, I'm not going to hurt you." spoke Fenris calmly almost in a kind tone. "But those men would have. And others will try to hurt you as well. Do you understand that?"

"It's… It's not that I didn't understand." replied Merrill slowly.

"Then what is it then?" asked Fenris in the same tone as before.

Turning her head to face Fenris, Merrill simply stared at the white-haired elf for a moment before responding. "I just, I just wanted to believe that things could still be the way they used to."

Unsure of Merrill's words, Fenris questioned her on them. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I miss how our lives used to be and I wish that we could go back to how things were, back before this dreadful war, back to when we were with Hawke." uttered Merrill with tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I… understand." replied Fenris sorrowfully. "I wish we could go back as well."

"Hawke always knew what to do. We didn't have to decide when something was right or wrong, he always knew what the best choice was." said Merrill passionately with tears streaming down her face. "He was always there for us, to support and protect us. Now he's gone… and I'm so lost without him." added Merrill as she allowed her emotions to overtake her causing her body to grow weak and numb. With the depression setting in, Merrill miserably let herself slide down to the floor.

Watching her, Fenris felt some compassion for Merrill. In spite of his emotions, the elven warrior would still not display any of it. 'Damn. Why did I have to be here? Curse the Maker.' thought Fenris to himself. Regardless of what Fenris thought, his conscience haunted him into comforting Merrill. Kneeling down, Fenris reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Merrill." spoke Fenris loudly and sternly causing her to look at him. "Get a hold of yourself. Hawke isn't here."

"I know he isn't here." interjected Merrill.

"And now you have to be strong without him. You have to learn to rely on yourself and only yourself. I learned that lesson a long time ago." stated Fenris calmly. "Rarely do you find someone like Hawke who will always be there to help you. So you just need to, no, you have to get back up on your feet and continue forward. Hawke would want you to do that."

Having heard his words, Merrill wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and dried her face. With a little help from Fenris, Merrill got back up on her feet then gazed upon him for a moment before giving him a gentle smile. "You're right. Thank you, Fenris." spoke Merrill kindly.

Without saying another word, Fenris removed his hands from Merrill and returned to packing. After Fenris walked away, the Dalish elf looked over to him one more time before going to her room to gather up her things. As she was preparing to leave, Merrill dwelled on the words Fenris said to her. She knew he was right, but the Dalish girl still felt she wasn't strong enough to move on, at least not by herself. Unsure what course of action to take, Merrill pondered what to do as she continued packing.

Once he had all his possessions gathered, Fenris looked across the hallway into Merrill's room. He stood there and watched her silently without her noticing. 'That girl, she won't make it on her own.' thought Fenris almost sympathetically. 'She's always had someone to help her. Whether it was her clan, Keeper Marethari, or Hawke, someone was there for her, and now she has no one.' After saying those words, a strange thought from Fenris' subconscious entered his mind. 'No, don't even consider it.' said Fenris angrily to himself in his head. Without realizing it, Fenris now saw that Merrill was staring back at him.

"Is something wrong, Fenris?" asked Merrill concerned.

"No." spoke Fenris in his usual manner.

"Are you sure?" wondered Merrill curiously. "Because you were just standing there staring towards me."

"I'm fine." replied Fenris annoyed.

"All right then." responded Merrill nicely.

When she was done packing, Merrill turned around and noticed Fenris had already left his room. Walking out of her room, the elven mage made her way down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, Merrill was surprised to see the white-haired elf with his faded black cloak on staring out a window.

"I thought you would have left by now." declared the Dalish elf.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to give you this before I go." said Fenris as he outstretched his hand with a pouch in it to her.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Take it and see."

Grabbing the pouch, Merrill opened it to find that it contained some coins. "That's very nice of you, where did you get this?"

"From the dead bounty hunters." stated Fenris bluntly.

"I see… well, thank you."

Fenris responded simply with a nod. The two stood there in silence for a moment before Merrill spoke again.

"I guess this is truly goodbye then." said Merrill kindly.

"Yes." remarked Fenris apathetically.

"Farewell, Fenris. And thank you for saving me again."

"I didn't…" began Fenris but then stopped. "You're welcome."

With a smile on her face, Merrill headed out the front door and Fenris soon did the same. With their farewells spoken, the two elves began walking their paths. As they walked for a few minutes, they both eventually realized they were going in the same direction.

"Fenris?" asked Merrill who had stopped walking.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Fenris stopped walking as well.

"I think we're headed the same way." stated Merrill.

"I know." responded Fenris irritated.

"So where are you going?" wondered Merrill interestedly.

"West." replied Fenris as he began moving once more.

Merrill who also started walking again moved at the same pace of Fenris as he traveled. "Me too. What a coincidence?" spoke Merrill surprised.

'Of course she's heading the same way as me.' thought Fenris extremely annoyed. 'Damn you, Maker. Have I not suffered enough for a lifetime?'

"Perhaps, we could travel together… until we part ways again." suggested Merrill hopefully.

'Why didn't I leave earlier when I had the chance?' wondered Fenris disgusted with his benevolent emotions. 'But I did not, I had to stay, curse my sentiment.' As he walked, Fenris contemplated in his head what he should do while Merrill walked patiently next to him. Still feeling pity for Merrill, Fenris finally stopped walking and made a decision.

Merrill stopped walking as well and looked to Fenris. "Fenris?" questioned the elven mage innocently.

"You can accompany me for the time being." answered Fenris emotionless who then started walking again after speaking.

Surprised, Merrill began walking again next to Fenris. "Really? You don't mind?" inquired Merrill happily.

"Don't talk so much." replied Fenris now regretting his decision.

"You have changed, Fenris." stated Merrill teasingly.

"What do you mean?" questioned the white-haired elf annoyed.

"Back then you would have told me not to talk at all." answered back Merrill with a smile.

"I have not, now shut up." retorted Fenris irritated.

"Sure, Fenris." responded Merrill compliantly.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?" spoke Fenris.

Merrill did not say anything and instead just hummed as they walked.

"Stop humming." added Fenris.

Together, the two companions continued to travel westward eventually entering the land of Orlais.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Fenris?" wondered Merrill curiously.

"What is it?" asked Fenris annoyed.

The two allies had been traveling together for nearly three days with barely anything said between them. From their silence, they both had an unspoken understanding with each other. Despite this understanding, a strong tension could still be felt amongst the two elves. Merrill would occasionally allow her curious eyes to wander off and stare at Fenris and the warrior elf would sometimes do the same. Things felt somewhat different between them but neither one would admit it. As they traveled, the elven companions would be soon coming upon the city of Val Chevin.

"Where do you plan on going exactly?" questioned Merrill interested.

"I already told you where I was headed." replied Fenris.

"No, I mean where do you plan to hide from the Templars?"

"The Wilds."

"The Wilds? Why would you go to such a place?" asked the Dalish mage concerned.

"Because it is one of the few places Templars will go."

"I understand that, but it is dangerous there, are you not afraid?"

"Afraid?" spoke Fenris who then stopped walking to look directly at Merrill. "I stopped being afraid the day I escaped from Tevinter and the magisters."

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid if you are." added Merrill who had also stopped with Fenris. "I am."

"You should be, you're a mage." remarked the white-haired elf who had already started walking again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Merrill as she followed right behind him.

"They will be after you more so than me."

"What makes you think so?" inquired the elf girl assertively.

"I'm just stating a fact." replied Fenris apathetically.

"What's to say they don't go after you first?" supposed Merrill almost in a teasing manner.

"And why would they make such an idiotic decision?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're always by yourself and you would be easier for them to capture." suggested Merrill innocently.

"I'm better off traveling alone." responded Fenris annoyed. "Besides, I would kill any who found me."

"And what if you needed help?" asked the elven mage.

"I don't need any help."

"What about when you needed help from Hawke?"

"I needed Hawke's help then, but not now. I can handle myself."

"Are you sure about that?"

"And who is to help you when you are by yourself?"

"Well… oh look, we are coming upon a river." stated Merrill as she pointed to the waterway.

Fenris had also noticed the river and stopped to scan for any nearby crossings. Seeing as there were none, the white-haired elf looked at the distance from bank to bank and estimated about 50 meters of water between them. "We'll have to cross it."

"All right." responded Merrill who had also been observing the river.

The two elf companions then began to make their way across the large river. After about a fourth of the way there, the ground level dropped off causing the two allies to start swimming in order to reach the other side. Fenris reached the other bank first and quickly got back to his feet with Merrill arriving soon after. As the Dalish mage attempted to get to her feet, she slipped from some mud along the shore and before Merrill could fall Fenris caught her.

"Fenris." spoke Merrill kindly as she gently looked up at him.

"Are you all right?" questioned the warrior elf as he held Merrill.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." replied Merrill as she regained her balance. "I really should wear shoes with soles."

"We should hurry and reach the city before dusk sets in." said Fenris as he quickly removed his hands away from Merrill.

"Agreed." responded the elven mage with a slight blush from embarrassment.

Merrill and Fenris continued to venture forth and eventually entered into the city of Val Chevin as the sun was beginning to set. The city was like any other Orlesian city; it was filled with wealthy, snobbish citizens who believed themselves better than everyone else and were always vying for power. Like Cumberland and Kirkwall, Val Chevin was also a port city so it thrived and flourished considerably. With any city of Orlais, the streets and buildings were lined with unique Orlesian culture. Signs of the Chantry scattered all about as well as displays of fortune shown all throughout the city. As the two elves walked through the city, a feeling of revulsion came upon Fenris.

"These people with their wealth and possessions disgust me." stated Fenris aloud.

"I know what you mean." remarked Merrill feeling uneasy as well. "I feel so out of place here, even more than when we were in Kirkwall."

"Let's just hurry and find somewhere to stay." declared Fenris as he pulled more of his hood over his head. The elves continued to walk through the city with people staring at the two of them causing an agitated Fenris to give intimidating glares back at them. The sun had set and night had now taken over. Despite this, Fenris and Merrill finally found a possible place to stay near the docks. The lodging was called the Soft Shores Inn. As they wandered in closer to the establishment, a smell entered Fenris' senses that caused him displeasure. "I hate fish."

"Oh come now, Fenris." spoke Merrill optimistically. "It's better than sleeping outside and it is only for one night."

Fenris merely grunted in response and then headed towards the inn. With Merrill right next to him, the two elves made their way into the building. As they entered, Merrill and Fenris were met by, surprisingly enough, another elf. The female elf innkeeper was elderly with long gray hair and deep wrinkles all throughout her aged face. Looking upon the two of them, the older elf gave a smile then greeted them.

"Hello there, and welcome to the Soft Shores Inn." spoke the elven woman kindly. "I'm Lorrah, how may I help you?"

"We would like a room please, hahren." requested Merrill politely.

"Ah, you are Dalish." responded Lorrah as she adjusted her worn eyes to look at Merrill. "My husband was Dalish. Maker bless his soul. Tell me child, which clan are you from?"

"From Alerion, taken then to Sabrae." responded the elven mage.

"I see, my husband was from Alerion. The clan is northwest of here." spoke Lorrah nicely. "Are you two heading there?"

"Yes." replied Merrill truthfully.

"No." answered Fenris at the same time. The two companions looked at each other for a moment before Merrill finally responded.

"I'm sorry, I mean I am." clarified the Dalish girl.

"Oh, and why not you, young man?" questioned Lorrah curiously.

"That is none of your concern." responded Fenris rudely.

"You should teach your husband to have some respect for his elders." stated the innkeeper irritated with Fenris.

"I'm not her husband."

"He's not my husband."

Both Fenris and Merrill had replied quickly when Lorrah made her statement about them.

"Are you sure you two aren't together?" asked the elderly woman as she eyed the two of them. "You look together."

"I can assure you, hahren, we are not together." answered Merrill feeling slightly flustered and her face beginning to turn red.

"Then you are lovers then." spoke Lorrah suggestively.

"No, we are n…"

Before Merrill could finish her sentence, Lorrah interjected and began speaking again. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, child."

"But…"

"I used to be like you, running around and consorting with whomever I wanted to."

"I'm not…"

"But then I found my husband and I knew he was the one."

"That's nice."

"And we settled down here." spoke Lorrah warmly as she reminisced the fond memories with her husband.

"Could we just have a room." declared Fenris annoyed and tired of standing there listening to the old woman speak.

"Calm yourself, boy." responded Lorrah aggressively as she reached out and grabbed Fenris by the collar of his cloak. Surprisingly, Lorrah forcefully pulled in Fenris and stared him down. "Now you be nice and treat this young lady good, you hear?"

"Release me, hag." demanded Fenris angrily as he was about to rip the elderly woman's hand away from his cloak. However, before he could, Merrill gently placed her hands on Fenris' arm and shoulder.

"Fenris, it's all right." stated Merrill calmly.

Fenris looked at her for a moment before allowing his temper to settle. Calmer, the white-haired elf simply pulled himself away from Lorrah and looked over to another part of the room.

"I'm sorry about that, but could we just rent a room please?" asked Merrill nicely.

"Oh of course, I'm sure you two will be wanting some alone time." replied Lorrah in an evocative tone. "How long will you be staying?"

"Just for tonight."

"All right then, that will be 10 pieces."

Reaching into their coin pouches, Fenris and Merrill both pulled out 5 pieces of silver and handed them to Lorrah. With a glare towards Fenris, the old elven woman commented on him. "You're going to make her pay for half the room! What kind of lover are you?"

"We're not…" started Fenris aggravated.

"I hope you chose him for his body and not his attitude." interrupted the innkeeper once more as she looked to Merrill with the key to their room in her old worn, hand.

"Forget it." remarked Fenris with an annoyed scoff as he looked away.

"Ma serannas, hahren." spoke Merrill with a blush as she took the key. "Where is our room?"

"Down the hall." stated Lorrah as she pointed. "First room on the left."

"Thank you again." responded Merrill with a nod.

"You two don't get too loud now, goodnight." spoke Lorrah with a mischievous wink to Merrill before turning and heading back to her quarters. "Oh, and make sure to get some sleep and not stay up all night."

The two companions stood together in the room for a short moment with the awkwardness still remaining. Fenris soon headed towards their place of residence for the night while saying something under his breath. "Senile old woman." As he walked a few steps, the warrior elf stopped and looked back to Merrill. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh right, I have the key." answered Merrill slightly embarrassed about her forgetfulness.

Merrill made her way over to Fenris where the two elves then headed toward their room. After Merrill unlocked the door, Fenris cautiously went in first glancing over the area as he entered. He observed for any possible escape routes should they be discovered as well as making sure the room was secure. While he did so, the Dalish mage locked their door then began examining the furnishings of the nice little room. Their lodging had the basic accommodations of a bed, a dresser, a nightstand with an oil lamp that was lighting the room, a wardrobe closet, a single wooden chair, and a few throw rugs. After looking around, the white-haired elf walked over to the window next to the bed and opened the blinds to see what lied beyond it. The clear window displayed a picturesque image of a beautiful shoreline lit up by an almost full moon with a few ships resting on the waters of the Waking Sea. Merrill saw the view of the coastline and her amber eyes became affixed onto the beauty that was before her until Fenris abruptly closed the curtains.

"We can escape through the window should anyone find us." stated the warrior elf as he walked back over to Merrill.

"That is good to know." responded the elven girl who then realized something about their accommodations. "Fenris?"

"What is it?"

"There is only one bed."

"You take it, I will sleep on the floor." replied the white-haired elf as he removed his hood and cloak. Making his way over to the dresser, Fenris set his pack, sword, and cloak onto the wooden furniture piece then went over to the closet.

Merrill walked over to the bed and placed her traveling sack and staff against the wall next to the nightstand. The Dalish girl then sat down on the bed and patiently watched Fenris as he pulled out a pillow and a couple of blankets from the closet.

"Fenris?"

"What is it now?" questioned the elven warrior annoyed as he was preparing his area of sleep.

"Are you sure you will be all right with sleeping on the floor?" asked Merrill innocently.

"I will be fine." answered Fenris as he laid out a thick wool blanket a few feet away from the bed.

"It seems very uncomfortable down there."

"I said I will be fine." spoke Fenris once more as he threw his pillow over to the far end of the blanket.

"You know, we could share the bed. It has more than enough room for the two of us." suggested Merrill kindly.

"I'd rather sleep in one of the 'special' rooms of the Blooming Rose after it's been used." replied the white-haired elf as he lied down onto his makeshift bed and closed his eyes.

"Oh you don't mean that." teased the Dalish mage as she playfully started poking Fenris in the head.

"And what if I did?" answered back Fenris as he knocked the elf girl's hand away as if he was swatting an insect.

"Why would you go there anyways?" wondered Merrill as she continued to poke and question the white-haired elf.

"Maybe to get away from annoying Dalish mages who won't stop irritating me." responded the elven warrior aggressively as he reached out and yanked Merrill's hand bringing her down to the ground.

"Ow." declared the elf girl shocked as she lied on her side on the wooden floor next to Fenris. "Why would you do that?"

"To stop your incessant prodding, and it worked." spoke Fenris with a satisfied smirk. "Now stop talking, get back on the bed, and go to sleep." ordered the white-haired elf assertively as he pulled his other blanket over him and turned away from Merrill.

Merrill looked over to Fenris with an aggravated stare. "Fine, I will then." said the Dalish elf in an agitated tone as she stood back up, turned off the lamp, and got on the bed. "You know you don't have to be so serious and broody all the time." added Merrill as she wrapped herself up in the covers. "Maybe you would actually have some friends other than Hawke."

"I don't care." spat back Fenris coldly.

The two companions simply lied on their beds in silence until they both eventually faded to sleep.

* * *

Blood.

The dark crimson fluid was the only thing in Fenris' vision.

He wiped the blinding red away from his sight and found himself in a familiar place, a place that haunted him.

The white-haired elf was on his knees completely drenched in blood.

He was surrounded by people he knew, people he cared about… people he had come to know as friends.

Seeing them, Fenris was overcome with vast sorrow and regret.

He did not have the strength to stand or even move, only look.

The elven warrior was at a village on the island of Seheron.

The corpses of slain Fog Warriors lay scattered all over the scorched earth of the ruined village.

All of them killed by Fenris.

The macabre memories forcefully flooded into Fenris' mind causing him to relive every death he created.

He had slaughtered them, massacred an entire village of people all because his master ordered him to.

He gazed at the motionless dead, and they stared back at him in unnerving silence.

Fenris felt cold tears begin to form in his bloodshot eyes.

The icy liquid slowly ran across his raw face feeling like razor-sharp blades as they poured down.

The faces of the deceased with their pained expressions continued to watch a grief-stricken Fenris, a constant reminder of his betrayal.

Fenris did not know what he could, he just knew he did not want to be here any longer.

Then the elven warrior heard footsteps approaching from behind him. When the outsider was close enough, he spoke to the white-haired elf. "Well done, my little wolf."

"No." spoke Fenris in surprise.

"Yes." replied Danarius smugly as he walked to stand in front of Fenris. "You killed all of them. Very good, Fenris. Now it is time for you to return, my pet."

"Never." snarled Fenris as he attempted to strike out at the Tevinter magister. As he tried, the white-haired elf found himself bound tightly by an unknown force. He looked down to see his arms shackled together and kept down by massive iron weights. Panicked, Fenris looked around and saw that his legs were also restrained.

"You will always be a slave, Fenris." declared Danarius as he placed his left hand on Fenris' shoulder.

"No! I killed you, I am free!" shouted back Fenris as he struggled in vain against the chains that constricted him.

"Free? You will never be free." replied the elf's former master as he placed his right hand on Fenris' other shoulder. "Even in my death, you will always be a slave to the fate that binds you." With that said, Danarius simply began laughing madly as he stared at Fenris.

The white-haired elf continued to fight against Danarius with all his strength until he finally felt the power from his lyrium markings burst forth. An obscuring blue light from his own energy was all Fenris could see as he charged the mage standing before him. The elven warrior tackled his assailant and pinned the mage up against a solid structure. He brought his hands around the mage's neck preparing to choke the life out of his prey. As he was about to do so, Fenris heard a familiar voice.

The voice. It was Merrill.

"Fenris." spoke Merrill's voice weakly.

Fenris suddenly found himself brought back to reality. He was no longer in the decimated Fog Warriors' village, he was in the room at the inn. The room was now dimly lit by the soft moonlight coming in from the window. And Fenris wasn't strangling Danarius as he had thought, he instead had his hands wrapped tightly around Merrill.

"Merrill." stated Fenris when he realized what he was doing. Fenris immediately let go of the Dalish mage and she slid down against the wardrobe closet coughing as she tried to catch her breath. The elven warrior felt himself grow weak as he allowed his body to drop to its knees.

After rubbing her throat gingerly, Merrill looked back to the white-haired elf sympathetically. "Fenris." said Merrill kindly as she gently placed her right hand on Fenris' left cheek.

"I'm sorry." responded Fenris as he slowly removed the elf's girl hand from his face. "I should leave." As he stood up to go, Merrill stood up with him. She brought herself into Fenris' path blocking him from leaving.

"Oh Fenris." spoke Merrill concerned as she took her left hand and placed it against Fenris' right cheek. She then used her hand to direct his face to look at her. "Come on." stated Merrill as she grabbed Fenris' left arm with her other hand and began leading him over to the bed. At the bed, the Dalish mage took her arms and placed them on Fenris' shoulders and gently forced him to sit down on the mattress with his back on a pillow against the headboard. The elf girl then went over and grabbed her waterskin and a clean rag. Merrill got up on the other side of the bed and handed the container to Fenris. "Here, drink this."

Fenris was unsure how to react. Merrill was being so kind to him even after what he had done to her. He gazed at her for a brief moment then reached out and took the waterskin. As he drank the refreshing cool liquid, the white-haired elf could feel his nerves starting to calm down. After drinking nearly half of the waterskin, he replaced the seal and set it on the nightstand. When he turned his head back to look at Merrill, she was reaching out with the piece of cloth to his face. The Dalish elf began lightly rubbing off the sweat that had accumulated on Fenris' face. The elven warrior had not even noticed he was covered in perspiration until she started removing it from him. He watched her as she did this.

While she gently removed the sweat from the white-haired elf, Merrill's eyes gradually traced the vallaslin, the tattoos, on Fenris' face and neck. She was always captivated with the unique design and beauty of his markings but she also knew the dark history and pain connected to them. The Dalish elf moved in a little closer to Fenris and began to the work the sweat away from his neck. For some reason, Merrill felt her heart begin to speed up as she moved in even closer. Then his gaze captured her and they both froze as they looked at one another. With slowed breaths, the two elves stared at each other for a long moment in time like statues sculpted into the positions they were in.

"Thank you." stated Fenris kindly as he broke the silence. "I think I will be fine now."

Merrill blinked a few times before she realized what he had said. She lingered for a second longer before returning to her spot on the bed. "You're welcome." replied the Dalish girl sweetly as she put away the rag. "Are you sure you will be all right?"

"Yes." responded Fenris in a calm tone. "We should get some rest." added the elven warrior trying to change the subject.

"Fenris?" asked Merrill worried.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"It was just a nightmare."

"No, it wasn't just a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't."

"It might make you feel better."

"It won't."

"I'm just trying to help, Fenris." spoke Merrill as she placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"I know you are." replied Fenris as he gently held the arm she placed on his shoulder. "But this is not something you can help with."

"You never know until you try." suggested the elf girl hopefully.

Letting out a sigh, Fenris removed Merrill's arm from his shoulder. The white-haired elf knew she was right in that he could try but he still felt he wasn't ready to tell her, at least not yet.

Seeing his hesitation, Merrill came up with a plan and decided to attempt it. "If I tell you the nightmare that happened to me, will you at least tell me something?"

Fenris thought about what she said for a moment then answered. "Possibly, but I make no obligations."

"At least you're open to it." spoke Merrill with a smile.

"What happened to you?"

"It started with me daydreaming and seeing images from my past whenever I first came to Cumberland. As the days passed, I continued to see more and more of them. I thought nothing of it except that I was missing my old clan and home. And then you showed up. That night we stayed together at the house, I had the nightmare."

"I remember." interjected Fenris. "Whenever I heard the bounty hunters coming, I came into your room. You looked as if you were in pain."

"Yes, I was… having an awful nightmare." answered back Merrill despairingly as she recalled the dream with vivid detail. "It was a memory from when I was beginning my duties as the First to Keeper Marethari. The dream looked and felt exactly like a real moment from my life but then… it became the nightmare that actually happened to me. Marethari… she… turned into the terrible demon that came from Sundermount. The creature was about to kill me, then you woke me up."

"Have you seen any images since then? Or any more nightmares?"

"Surprisingly, no. I was hesitant to sleep at first, but after that night I haven't seen anything at all. And no more nightmares either." Merrill then focused on what she was trying to do with Fenris. "Did anything similar happen to you?"

Fenris looked away for a moment, hesitant at what to say, and then he returned his attention to Merrill. "Yes… I began seeing images as well. Of course, this was nothing new to me. I would occasionally recall certain remnants of my past, or what I thought was my past. For someone who can't remember who he is, new memories suddenly entering their mind seem more like a miracle than an ill omen."

"I can understand why you would think that." stated Merrill.

"I thought I would finally know my true origin and who I really am… but the images I saw held no meaning." explained Fenris sorrowfully. "Then I started recollecting my enslavement and the Tevinter ritual that carved into my flesh… I desired to see nothing else. And then, the torturous nightmare." the white-haired elf had stopped and looked away from Merrill to the window. "I… wish to speak no more of it."

"But Fenris…"

"No… Merrill, please understand." interrupted Fenris almost pleadingly as he returned his face to focus on her with a deep penetrating stare.

"I understand, Fenris." spoke Merrill kindly with a nod.

He looked away again contemplating a thought in his head. "Perhaps, I will tell you it one day, but not now."

"Maybe if we ever meet up again, you can tell me then." suggested the hopeful Dalish mage.

"Maybe, but I usually don't keep promises." answered back Fenris with a smirk to Merrill.

"I didn't expect you to." responded Merrill smiling.

Another moment of silence formed between them and the two elves sat there on the bed pondering what to say or do next.

"I'm sorry." stated both elves at the same time.

"Um." spoke Fenris.

"Oh." said Merrill.

"I'll go first." declared the white-haired elf.

"You go ahead." remarked Merrill at the same time.

"You were right, what you said about me earlier. And I apologize if I come off as being somber. I… don't interact well with most people."

Merrill simply smiled at first then began to laugh.

"Did I say something funny?" questioned Fenris annoyed.

"No, not at all." answered Merrill as she stopped her laughter. "Just the way you explained and worded your apology was funny."

"How so?"

"Oh don't worry about it, and I forgive you."

"Right." spoke Fenris as he rolled his eyes. "So what exactly did you want to say?"

"Well, I wanted to say, I'm sorry too. I was acting childish and I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Yes you were." stated Fenris bluntly. "And I accept your apology."

"I'm glad we got that worked out."

"Agreed."

"Now I believe you should get some sleep." spoke Merrill sweetly.

"Why would you think that?" asked Fenris almost in a joking manner.

"Because I wasn't the one thrashing about in my sleep." answered the Dalish mage innocently.

"True but you should get to bed as well."

"I will, but not until I make sure you're comfortable." replied Merrill as she got off the bed and went over to Fenris' side. "And don't even think about sleeping on the floor."

"Merrill…" started the elven warrior but then stopped. He wasn't sure how to respond to the compassion she was showing him.

"Shh." shushed the Dalish girl gently. "Lie down, please." As Fenris did what he was instructed, Merrill readjusted the pillow he had used then placed another one for him.

"You know you would be much more comfortable if you slept without your armor on." stated the elf mage as her hands began making their way to the latches on Fenris' armor. Before they could reach, Fenris caught them with his own hands.

"I would prefer to leave it on." declared the white-haired elf who could feel a hint of warmth rising up in his face.

"Are you sure? Because you might hurt yourself with those spikes." replied a concerned Merrill who attempted to go for his latches again.

"Merrill." stated Fenris trying to not look embarrassed. "I will be fine."

"All right then." responded the Dalish mage kindly as she stopped herself and instead took the back of her hand to Fenris' forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't have a fever."

While she examined Fenris, Merrill began humming as the back of her hand moved from his forehead to his cheeks.

"That's good, you don't have a fever." declared the elf girl happily. "But your face is a little warm, I wonder why?"

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Do you need any more water?"

"No, I'm all right."

"Is there anything else you need?" questioned Merrill as she grabbed the covers and began bringing them up to Fenris.

"No, you've done enough, Merrill. Thank you." replied Fenris sincerely.

"You're welcome." answered back the Dalish elf with a smile. Merrill then turned away and went over to Fenris' sweat covered blanket he had slept on.

"Wait, where are you sleeping?" asked Fenris when he came to this realization.

"Oh, well, I was going to flip over your blanket and sleep on your bed."

"Merrill… you don't need to do that."

"Why?"

"Because… you can still sleep on the bed."

"With you? But earlier you said…"

"I know." interrupted Fenris trying to sound like he did not care. "But I suppose I could tolerate your presence sleeping next to me."

"Really?" wondered Merrill in an almost surprised tone.

"Yes, really." answered Fenris calmly.

"Well then." said Merrill kindly as she walked back to her side of the bed. "I will." Slipping into the bed, the Dalish mage quickly made herself comfortable next to the white-haired elf. The two elven companions laid there not saying a word or even looking at each other until Merrill spoke.

"Fenris?" wondered the elf girl who turned her head to look at Fenris.

"Yes?" asked Fenris who had also rotated his head to look at Merrill.

"Goodnight." replied Merrill sweetly with a smile before turning away her body in the direction of the window.

Fenris lingered and continued to gaze at her for a brief moment before also turning away.

The two elves slept soundly as the rest of the night passed them by.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The warm gentle light from the window delicately washed onto a petite form still sleeping peacefully on the bed. Feeling the sun bathe over her, Merrill with a smile on her face and her eyes still closed sat up to stretch. Merrill had slept incredibly well and as the Dalish girl extended her arms, she began recalling the events that conspired the night before. The elven mage, opening her eyes and lowering her arms, looked over to the other side of the bed to see if her companion was still in it. He wasn't. She felt disappointed and allowed her disposition to show it.

"So you're finally awake." spoke a familiar voice in the room.

Realizing who the voice belonged to, Merrill's demeanor returned to normal as she glanced over in the direction of where it came from. Fenris who had his cloak back on and his equipment gathered together was sitting in the wooden chair on the other side of the room.

"We should hurry and leave before anyone comes looking for us."

"Right." nodded the elf girl as she got out of bed and began packing up her things. While she did so, a curious question popped into her head. "Fenris, how do you always wake up before me? Even after last night?"

"I sleep with one eye open."

"How would you get any sleep then?"

"Merrill, I don't mean…"

"I mean, I guess you could sleep with one eye open if you learned how but then your eye would become dry as you slept unless you kept switching eyes which sounds unpleasant and..." interjected the Dalish mage.

"Merrill." declared Fenris to stop her from continuing.

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean that literally."

"Oh." realized Merrill as she grabbed her staff and traveling pack. "What did you mean then?"

"I meant… just, never mind." spoke the elven warrior slightly annoyed as he frustratingly pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes I am." stated the elf girl happily as she stood up and made her way over to Fenris.

"Good. Let's leave then, I don't wish to stay here any longer than I have to." Grabbing his pack and sword, Fenris headed towards the door with Merrill right behind him. After locking the room, the two elves made their way to the entrance of the building. Once there, they were once again greeted by the old innkeeper.

"I see you two are waking up a little late this morning." spoke Lorrah teasingly.

The Dalish mage could feel a slight blush building up in her face from the comment but she did not allow it to bother her. "Yes, well, we were both very tired." replied Merrill kindly.

"Of course you were, my dear." she said with a wink.

"Ma serannas again, for letting us stay." said Merrill as she handed her key back to the elderly woman.

"You're welcome, I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Merrill." declared Fenris from over near the door.

"Coming." remarked Merrill to the white-haired elf. "Goodbye, hahren." added the elven mage with a slight bow of her head to Lorrah.

It was slightly an hour before noon when the two companions left the inn and began heading west once more. As they walked through the city, they eventually traveled into a market district. The ornate odors of Orlesian cheeses, fresh wine, and strong perfume filled the air as the two elves made their way by.

"Could we stop for a few minutes?" asked Merrill.

"Why?" questioned back Fenris annoyed.

"I just need to pick up some supplies."

"We have already wasted enough time here as it is."

"Come now, Fenris." spoke the elf girl sweetly as she stopped walking causing the Fenris to stop as well. "I won't take long."

Heaving a sigh, Fenris crossed his arms and looked back over to Merrill. "Fine." replied the elven warrior in a reluctant tone. "But be quick about it."

With a gleeful smile, Merrill went over to an apothecary's stand and began ordering some poultices and lyrium potions. The Dalish mage, after securing what she needed, made her way to another shop and started looking at basic supplies she may have needed. While she was browsing, Fenris stayed close behind her and observed. As he stood by, the white-haired elf noticed a few Orlesian ladies looking through apparel at a tailor's boutique right next to Merrill while she purchased her provisions.

A thought then occurred to Fenris. 'She is… quite different.' During his time in Kirkwall, Fenris had always kept a watchful eye on Hawke's other companions, especially the mages. The elven warrior over time came to know and understand their behaviors quite well but for some reason, Merrill still seemed to stand out, even among the other women in Hawke's group. Whenever they were in the market, Isabela would browse for fine jewelry or anything else she could possibly "take off someone's hands", Aveline enjoyed inspecting weapons and armor, and Bethany admired dresses and trinkets. Yet, Merrill did none of those things and instead just watched other people or stare off elsewhere. Even when Fenris was with Hawke on occasion in the Dalish girl's home, he perceived how few possessions Merrill kept with her.

"All right, I think I'm done now." declared Merrill happily as she put her purchases in her leather pack.

"Let us be away from here."

"See, I didn't take all that long."

The two elves continued walking to leave the city until Merrill inquired about something to Fenris. "Fenris, are you hungry?"

"What brought this on?"

"Well, neither of us has eaten today and I thought we could stop and get something before we leave the city." suggested the elf mage.

"I hate Orlesian food, and the people even more."

"A nicely prepared meal in a kitchen can be better than one at a campfire, sometimes."

"I don't mind eating at a campfire." replied Fenris growing impatient. "Besides, we've already been here longer than necessary."

"Please."

"No."

"I'll pay for your meal."

"I said no." stated Fenris becoming irritated.

"Fenris." pleaded Merrill innocently.

'By the Maker, I am going to kill her before this is over.' thought the white-haired elf.

"This won't take long, I promise." added the Dalish mage.

Muttering angrily under his breath, the elven warrior finally decided to compromise. "You are not to say a single word or make any noise while we are there, are we clear?"

"I understand." answered back Merrill with a smile. "Come on, let's go."

After exiting the market district, Merrill and Fenris headed to a nearby eating establishment called Taste of Orlais. When they entered, the two elves went and sat at a table in a back corner of the restaurant. The décor inside the building was not too fancy but it still had the appearance of a proper place where upper middle class citizens would dine at. The two traveling companions waited patiently for a few minutes before one of the restaurant's employees finally came up to them.

"My apologies, messere." spoke the moustached, bald man sarcastically in an Orlesian accent. "But I must ask that you and your date leave."

"Why?" asked Merrill confused who then covered her mouth.

Fenris glanced over to the Dalish mage and shook his head to show her that she was not at fault. Giving Merrill a look to remain in her seat, the white-haired felt a rising anger within him. "Could you explain to us **why** we must leave?" questioned back Fenris in a slightly agitated tone with an emphasis on the why.

"We do not serve your kind here."

"Oh, and just what do you mean by that exactly?" wondered the elven warrior sarcastically as he could feel his patience quickly dwindling.

"Knife ears, you imbecile." replied the Orlesian man rudely. "Other than that, your overall pitiful appearance and utter filthiness is absolutely appalling, I mean have you dirty elves seriously never heard a term called bathing." When he said this, other patrons in the restaurant who had been watching them began laughing. "Actually, you probably haven't because of your inferior, uneducated, savage ways." Enjoying the laughter coming from the crowd and loving the sound of his own voice, the man continued his contemptuous ranting. "You should be grateful that we even let any of you still be here, but then again, we do give your pathetic kind the privilege of being our servants and cleaning up for us." More and more people began taking part in the amusement. "Now, why don't you and your heathen whore leave here and crawl back to whatever mud filled, piss hole you climbed out of." By the end of it, several customers in the eatery were all laughing along.

Steadily standing up from his seat, Fenris took a calm step closer to the man then immediately grabbed him by the collar of his fancy Orlesian shirt and forcefully slammed the bigot up against a support beam behind him. This action caused all the citizens who been laughing to immediately cease. "Choose your next words wisely, because they might be your last." said the white-haired elf in an intimidating manner.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing you stupid knife ear?"

"Poor choice of words." remarked Fenris as he activated his lyrium aura then raised his left arm preparing to plunge it into the man's chest.

"Fenris stop!" declared Merrill assertively as she stood up to intervene.

"You wouldn't dare kill me! You won't do it!" spoke the Orlesian nervously with a crack in his voice.

"Hmm, why don't I prove you wrong then." As he prepared to thrust again, Merrill brought her hands around Fenris' arm and put herself in his hand's path causing him to grasp his fingers around her throat. Realizing what the Dalish girl was doing, the elven warrior instantly stopped. "Merrill. Get out of the way."

"Fenris, don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because he's not worth it."

Fenris still contemplating what to do lifted the man up higher and stared him down causing the Orlesian to close his eyes and look away in fear.

"Fenris, please, this isn't right." spoke Merrill as she caringly wrapped her fingers around his hand and continued to look at the white-haired elf.

Letting out a breath, the elven warrior shut off his aura of energy then brought the man down and released him from his grasp while removing his other hand away from Merrill.

"Ha, see, I knew you wouldn't do it." taunted the Orlesian bigot.

The second after he finished speaking those words, Fenris swiftly grabbed the man and violently hurled him halfway across the room causing him to knock down several chairs and tables. "I believe… we should leave." stated the white-haired elf apathetically.

Merrill simply nodded back in response. The moment the two elves picked up their possessions, the front doors into the restaurant opened and the sound of heavy weighted, metallic footsteps entered. Fenris, taking only a brief instant to look at who had arrived, immediately recognized the black sword heraldry emblazoned on the breastplate of the three outsiders. Without a moment to spare, the white-haired elf grabbed Merrill's arm and discreetly began leading her out the back.

"What's going on?" questioned the Dalish mage as she followed.

"We need to go now." ordered Fenris as he pushed pass a cook.

"Why?"

"Templars."

"Hey you two, stop right there." called out a voice from behind them.

The elves turned and glanced back for only a second to see the Templars some distance behind them before they immediately began running. The two companions rushed by a few restaurant employees then finally made it out the backdoor. Once there, they continued down a backstreet with the three armored warriors on their trail. As they ran, both Fenris and Merrill could hear the clinking of the Templars' armor and knew how far they were and how much distance they needed to keep. While they were trying to make their escape, the two companions took notice of more guards beginning to give chase after them as well. The two elven fugitives ran nonstop for nearly an hour and past several blocks of the city before they were near the outskirts and almost free of their pursuers. However, as they approached an exit out the city, a few guards were blocking their path. Within a second, Fenris pulled Merrill aside into a small, dark alleyway.

"Fenris, what are we going to do?" questioned the Dalish mage slightly nervous in between taking breaths.

"We wait." responded Fenris calmly as he cautiously kept watch.

Several guards and the Templars had nearly arrived at their position as the white-hair elf observed and contemplated what to do in their situation. 'We can't take them all on, at least not right now.' thought Fenris. "We need a distraction." whispered the elven warrior to Merrill.

"All right, how can we make a distraction?" wondered the elf girl as she scratched her head. While she was thinking, a group of guards was about to be right next to them. Acting quickly, Fenris subtly pulled Merrill towards him and carefully put her up against the wall with his body.

"Fenris, what are you…"

"Shh. Don't move." whispered Fenris slowly as he gently placed his left hand on her cheek to hide her face from the approaching guards. While bringing his face in closer, the white-haired elf used his right hand to gracefully maneuver Merrill's left arm to embrace around his neck.

'Oh my.' thought the elf girl as she started to blush uncontrollably. The two elves were so close that their foreheads were almost touching. Being this close together, they could feel and hear each other's heavy breathing. For Merrill, she wasn't sure if it was because she was out of breath or because of how near she was to Fenris. She stared deep into his dark green eyes and he stared back at her, neither one removing their gazes. Her eyes slowly moved from his eyes to his lips and without thinking she fluttered her eyes shut and readied herself.

"Merrill, they're gone." whispered Fenris as he watched the armored warriors pass by. "Merrill? Merrill?!"

"Yes. What?" replied Merrill surprised as she began to return to reality.

"I said the guards are gone." spoke the white-haired elf as he took his hand away from Merrill's face and removed her arm from around his neck. After backing up a couple steps, Fenris examined the Dalish mage with a curious expression. "Are you all right?"

"Oh me? I am just fine, I mean, why wouldn't I be? Are you all right? Of course you are. Nothing at all to worry about then." answered Merrill quickly and nervously. "Stop rambling, Merrill." she said to herself.

"All right." spoke Fenris with a raised brow and a wary look. "Well, back to the task at hand. Any ideas on creating a distraction?"

"Right, let's see. Yes well… oh, I know." stated Merrill enthusiastically as an idea jumped into her head. "I could use a spell to make an explosion but… it requires a living thing."

"That doesn't sound too difficult."

"And it has to die, for the spell to work." added the elf girl awkwardly.

"This better not be blood magic." remarked Fenris in a suspicious tone.

"No, of course not." answered back Merrill assuredly. "I'm sure you've seen me use it before. I will use spirit magic to create a bomb."

"Oh is that all you're doing?" mocked the white-haired elf.

"You can trust me, Fenris." spoke Merrill innocently.

"No, I can't." responded the elven warrior uncaringly. "But as of right now, what other choice do I have?"

"Well, we could always try fighting our way past them but I'm pretty sure we will end up dead."

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Fenris continued to try devising a method of using Merrill's spell. "Does the target have to be alive?"

"Not exactly, no. I've used the spell on corpses and other undead creatures before, so I think the target needs to… sort of still be alive. Does that help any?"

"Not at all."

"We could try throwing something to distract the guards."

Hearing the Dalish mage's last sentence, an idea sparked into Fenris' mind and he thought up a possible plan. The white-haired elf started looking around the area and discovered the very thing they might have needed to escape. "Merrill, could you use your spell on a nug?" asked the elven warrior as he pointed to a shack where a dwarf was selling the hairless critters.

"Yes, but why I would do that?"

"Because I could use one of them as a bomb to distract the guards."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that!" argued Merrill in response.

"What? Why not?!" inquired the warrior elf irritated.

"Just look at them, they're so cute and harmless. I can't blow them up."

"You can't be serious. You've killed plenty of things on our travels with Hawke. You prepared rabbit in the soup when we first met in Cumberland."

"Yes, but I killed those people and creatures only because I had to and because I was defending myself. Also, I didn't kill that rabbit, I bought it."

"I cannot believe this." retorted Fenris agitated as he palmed himself in the forehead. "You're actually going to get us killed because you can't do away with a disgusting, little vermin?"

"Hey, they have feelings too, you know. At least, I think they do."

"Merrill!"

"Oh Fenris." begged Merrill distressfully as she looked at Fenris with her sad eyes. "Please don't make me kill any of them."

He stared back at the Dalish girl for a few moments before turning away from her. Fenris did not respond and instead walked a few steps deeper into the alley and began thinking once more. 'Maker, I am going to…' The white-haired elf continued to argue with himself in his head on what he should have Merrill do. 'Just make her do it. Forcing her isn't right. Who cares what she thinks? You care about her. You both might wind up dead if you don't do this. You've made it out of worse situations. This is your only option. There is always another way.' As Fenris debated on what choice to make, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye that might resolve everything. The elven warrior acted quickly and snatched up the large scurrying rodent that had just appeared from a nearby hole in the wall.

"Will you use your spell on this?" asked the white-haired elf as he held up the giant rat which hissed as it looked at Merrill.

"Where did you get that?"

"Will you do it or not?" demanded Fenris who had become too frustrated to deal with any more nonsense.

"Oh, yes. I hate rats, they're always trying to eat everything and gnaw at…"

"Just do it." ordered Fenris not wanting to wait any longer.

"Right." replied Merrill compliantly as she casted her spell onto the vile animal. "That should do it. The spell has a corrosive effect so it should kill the creature quickly enough."

Without a moment to waste, Fenris stepped out from the alley and launched the putrid pest as far as he possibly could. Keeping their eyes on the rodent, the two elves watched from the shadowy side passage as the makeshift explosive fly a great distance then blow up as it hit a wall. Perceiving a loud bang, the Templars and city guards who had been searching for Fenris and Merrill became focused on the explosion and decided to go and see what the cause of it was.

"Did you hear that?" asked one of the guards who had been blocking an exit from the city.

"Of course I did." responded another one of them.

"Should we go see what it is? Those two elves might be behind it."

"Fine. You and I will go." ordered the commanding guard. "You, stay here and keep watch."

As the two guards left the area, Fenris and Merrill knew this was their opportunity to escape. Leaving the alleyway, the two companions attempted to walk inconspicuously by the remaining guard. Right when they were about to pass by him, the city guard noticed the two elves.

"You two. Stop right there." instructed the guardsman as he began walking up to them.

Merrill and Fenris stopped dead in their tracks and focused their attention on the guard who had approached them. "Is there something we can do for you, noble guardsman?" asked the white-haired elf politely in a slight Orlesian accent.

"Yes, there is. Have either of you happen to see two elves that caused a commotion earlier?"

"Oh my, a commotion, how dreadful. Unfortunately, I don't believe we have heard anything, have we, my dear?" stated Fenris with a wink to the Dalish mage.

"No, we haven't at all, darling." responded Merrill in a similar manner to Fenris.

"My wife and I have been cleaning the sewers all day so please forgive us for not being of more assistance, messere." spoke the elven warrior.

"That is quite all right." spoke the man as he took a step back after hearing Fenris say the word sewers. "Just carry on then."

"Thank you, messere, and our apologies once again." The two elves then started walking away from the guardsman. As they were about to leave his presence completely, the man remembered who they were as he spotted two nearby posters with their faces on them.

"Hey, wait a minute. I've seen you two before. Halt!"

Realizing they were discovered, Fenris turned back around and drew his blade to face the quickly advancing guardsman.

"Fenris, we don't have to fight, we can just run away." reasoned Merrill caringly with a hand on the elven warrior's shoulder.

"You expect me to run from one man?" remarked Fenris coldly as he pulled himself away from the elf girl's touch.

"Exactly, he's only one man. You don't have to kill him. Just leave him be."

"And let him lead the Templars right to us? I won't let that happen."

"You don't need to do this."

"Yes I do."

Fenris watched and prepared as the guardsman with his sword and shield drawn charged towards him. Raising his own blade, the white-haired elf waited until the right moment to strike down his attacker. As the guard was about to reach Fenris, the man suddenly stopped then frantically cast his weapons aside on the ground. Looking next to him, Fenris saw that Merrill had drawn her staff and had casted a magical attack upon the guardsman. The man was being afflicted by an entropic spell that flooded his mind with horrific visions leaving him stunned with fear. The Dalish mage slowly approached the guard then projected a bolt of spirit energy directly at the man's head knocking him unconscious. Putting away her staff, Merrill returned to Fenris. The elven warrior then sheathed his weapon as well. The two elves looked at each other for a moment then began walking, leaving the city behind them. They traveled for about half an hour in silence where they were now a decent distance away from Val Chevin.

"I'm glad we were able to get out of there safely." stated Merrill hoping to start up some friendly conversation while they walked.

"You are an idiotic, incompetent child." declared Fenris coldly.

"What did I do?" asked the Dalish girl offended by his statement.

"You didn't listen to me." spoke the white-haired elf agitated.

"What do you mean?"

"We should have left the area when I said to but we didn't because of you. Your foolish behavior caused us to be discovered and hunted down by half the city. Do you realize that?"

"What about you? You nearly killed that man in the restaurant?" replied Merrill attempting to defend herself.

"I wouldn't have been there to begin with if it had not been for you. Nobody is here to take the blame for you. No one will accept the responsibility of your mistakes except you, Merrill."

"I didn't mean to…"

"You know you could have gotten yourself killed, me along with you. Do you even see the danger you put yourself in? The danger you put the people around you in? Maybe if you did, you would still be with your clan."

"I…"

"You should have considered the repercussions of your actions but then again, you never think about the consequences, do you, Merrill? Of course you don't. Remember what happened to your Keeper because of you."

"I… I'm… I'm sorry, Fenris."

"I don't want an apology, I want silence."

After what was said, the conversation came to a close and the two elves continued traveling with each other's presence in haunting quietness.


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Following the incident in Val Chevin, Fenris and Merrill trekked the rest of that day in complete silence. The two elves traveled until they could see the Imperial Highway in their sights with the sky now becoming dark. After reaching a good distance away from the road and finding a location cloaked by the trees, Fenris signaled with his arm for Merrill to halt.

Without even looking at the Dalish girl, Fenris emotionless in his tone issued a command to Merrill. "Set up camp. I'm going to gather firewood."

Leaving Merrill and his pack behind, the white-haired elf ventured off deeper into the woods. Those words were the first thing Fenris had said to Merrill since their argument. The Dalish mage was unsure whether or not she should try saying anything to the elven warrior when he returned. Not wanting to worry about it any longer, Merrill began setting up camp. After preparing her sleeping area and setting up a place for a fire, the elf girl looked over to the spot where Fenris had gone. While she glanced around, Merrill noticed his pack left on the ground.

"Don't do it, Merrill." said the Dalish girl to herself as she looked away. However, Merrill couldn't hold back her curiosity as she subconsciously began walking over to the white-haired elf's traveling sack. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take just a quick look."

Kneeling down, the elf mage carefully began untying the pack. Merrill reached into leather sack and pulled out an object wrapped in soft cloth. She undid the wrapping to reveal an old book. Gazing interestedly at it, Merrill gently traced the title of the book with her finger. 'A Slave's Life: the Book of Shartan.' Opening up the manuscript, the elf girl began reading on a page that Fenris had apparently stopped on.

'Time and time again, I see the suffering and hopelessness of my people. I know their pain, their grief. Abelas overtake many of us but I promise them the Creators have not forsaken us. They will come, and release us from our chains. We are the elvhen and one day we will be free.'

The sudden noise of wood hitting the ground behind Merrill startled her as she turned around to see what it was. The thing that caused the sound was none other than Fenris who was now standing in her direction with his arms crossed as he stared down the Dalish elf.

"Fenris." spoke Merrill softly.

"What are you doing?" questioned the elven warrior with irritation evident in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Put it down." commanded Fenris.

"What?" asked the Dalish mage, not sure what he meant.

"The book." he said more aggressively.

"Oh yes, umm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't give me an excuse. Just put the book down." stated Fenris now emotionless in his tone.

"Right, sorry." replied Merrill meekly with a nod as she set the book down on the pack.

Without another notion on the matter, the white-haired elf removed his attention from Merrill and focused on preparing a campfire. The Dalish girl quietly returned to her area of the encampment trying not to disturb Fenris as she walked by. As Merrill sat down, she brought her knees up close to her body and hugged them, looking like a timid child. Keeping quiet, the elven mage simply remained there in that position observing Fenris as well as thinking. She was deep in thought about the remarks Fenris had said to her after they left the city.

Completing his task of making a fire, the elven warrior retired to his spot at the campsite directly across from Merrill. Neither one of them had much of an appetite after the events of earlier. The sun was now gone with the radiance of the moon encompassing the landscape in its place. Despite the illumination from the celestial body, the two companions were well shaded by the cover of the trees around them. Only the light created from the flames allowed the elves to see each other.

Fenris was sitting up against the base of a tree as he always did when he rested in the wilderness. While he sat there, the white-haired elf sensed Merrill staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Every time he glanced in her direction, the Dalish elf would avert her eyes downward attempting to avoid his glares.

"Stop watching me." ordered Fenris contemptuously.

However, Merrill did not listen to Fenris' command and instead stared at him dead on without any sort of hesitation. Her composure was surprisingly calm but at the same time sorrowful. "You're right."

With a questioning look, the elven warrior was unsure what Merrill meant as she turned her gaze away. "You were right…" began the Dalish elf as she brought her eyes back to Fenris. "About me. All the things you said, they're true. Everything I've ever done for my clan has only hurt them and pushed me away from them."

'She finally understands.' thought the white-haired elf keeping a stoic expression as he watched Merrill.

"Still, that doesn't mean I will stop trying to help my people, our people, Fenris." stated the Dalish mage with determination in her voice as she shifted away from her withdrawn posture. "I need to make up for all the mistakes I've made and for every hardship I've caused. But what about you, Fenris? What are you doing? Running away again?"

"Watch your tongue, witch." spat back Fenris rancorously.

"It's true though, even if you don't want to admit it. All you've tried to do is escape your past, but you can't run from it forever. I have a purpose, and that is dedicating myself to our people, the elvhen, the way Shartan did. What is your purpose?"

"Survival." retorted the elven warrior without hesitation. "You have absolutely no idea what I've gone through or what I've had to endure in order to stay alive. So do not judge me solely for reasons beyond your own understanding."

"You're right, I don't understand, but our people do. They've experienced just as much oppression as you have. They suffer constantly from prejudice and injustice in both alienages and all over Thedas. The elves have fought to survive and we continue struggling to exist."

"I do not need a lecture from a blood mage who turned her back on her own clan and caused her Keeper to be sacrificed to a demon." exclaimed the white-haired elf defensively.

Fenris' statement stung tremendously and it even caused Merrill to wince from the mental distress of the painful memories. Nevertheless, she did not allow his harsh words to get to her. A moment of silence passed before the elf mage started talking once more. "Are you still planning to hide out in the Wilds, by yourself?" spoke Merrill changing the subject.

"My plans remain unchanged."

"Fenris… you don't need to be alone." stated the Dalish girl kindly.

Her last statement did not make sense to the elven warrior and instead only confused Fenris. "What are you talking about?"

"You could come with me, and live with the Dalish." suggested Merrill with sincerity in her voice.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because, you wouldn't have to keep running. You would no longer need to hide. And you would be with your own kind."

Fenris quickly considered the proposition Merrill was offering. He already knew his decision but he instead countered the Dalish mage's reply with a question. "Where do you plan on heading?"

Taken off guard, Merrill was surprised that Fenris didn't flat out say no to her offer. "To the northeast, just a little ways north of Arlesans."

"What is it you hope to find there?"

"My old clan, the one I was born into before I was given to Marethari's."

"Why do you wish to return to them?"

"Because I still have family there."

Fenris was taken aback by Merrill's response and he paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Who exactly is there for you?"

"My mother and father."

"Are you sure they will take you back? That they even want you back?"

"What? Why would you say that?" asked Merrill insulted by his line of questioning.

"Do they have any idea what you've done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you told them the events that occurred with you and your clan?" evaluated the white-haired elf. "What about Kirkwall? Do they even realize what happened and how you're connected to it? Do they know you're a wanted fugitive, and that you're being hunted by the Templars?"

"I haven't had a chance…"

"Tell me, do you really want to put the lives of more people you care about at risk?"

Fenris' upsetting yet truthful words finally broke through Merrill's walls. "No… I don't." agreed the elf girl grudgingly.

"Then it is best to leave the past buried and forgotten, as I have. Now you know my answer."

A soft stillness quietly flowed through the calm night air as the two elf companions simply remained frozen in place. Fenris and Merrill had reached an impasse and they were uncertain where to proceed from here for neither one wanted to admit the other was right.

"I wish I knew another way." spoke Merrill softly.

"As does everyone."

"But I don't have anyone else now. Not Hawke, not Varric, not Isabela… everyone's gone… and I'm all alone."

"It is a feeling I know all too well, and one that you must learn to accept if you want to survive and carry on."

His words echoed through her but she did not want to listen to Fenris anymore. "I don't care what you say, I am going to find my clan and be with my family." asserted Merrill firmly.

"You are making another foolish decision." stated Fenris plainly.

"And you're going to end up dead." remarked the Dalish mage boldly.

"Is that what you think?" scoffed the white-haired elf at the idea.

"Yes, I do."

"You actually believe I will be worse off than you."

"It's the truth. You hold so much hatred and anger inside that you can't… no, you refuse to let any of it go until it completely consumes you." declared Merrill as she stood up with balled-up fists.

"It's better than desperately dwelling on the past and wallowing in sorrow and self-pity." responded Fenris who was also now on his feet. "I would willingly take my fury and hate over being trapped in useless despair and false hope."

"Then that is all you will be left with, and nothing else." yelled the Dalish girl strongly.

"And you will continue to fall and drown in the faults you create." shouted back the white-haired elf emphatically.

"At least I will try to fix my mistakes with something other than brute force. Your final solution to everything is with violence but it doesn't always have to be that way."

"You've seen what we've been through, everything we've had to face. We are left with no other choice."

"But we don't have to follow that choice."

"So you would rather surrender and accept death?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then it's either slay or be slain, there is no compromise."

"That isn't right."

"It no longer matters what's right or wrong."

"Yes it does matter."

"Don't be so naïve."

"And you stop being arrogant."

"I'm seeing this realistically as opposed to your ignorant optimism."

"Hawke would have found a way!"

Surprised, Fenris paused momentarily when he heard Merrill's sudden remark. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Hawke didn't resolve everything through violence, only when it was necessary, and even then he would still try to show mercy."

"I am not Hawke."

"I know you're not." began Merrill as she unclenched her fists.

"Then do not assume I will act the same as he did!" declared the elven warrior as he whipped his arm down angrily.

"You don't have to act like him." spoke Merrill gently now as she placed a hand over her heart. "You just need to be a good person. Hawke knows what it means to be that."

Her words sunk in, if only for a moment. Fenris slowly looked away, staring off into the vast, dark distance. "Nothing is ever that simple, and Hawke knows this as well." stated the white-haired elf whose tone had also calmed down.

"Fenris." Her eyes saddened as she looked upon him. 'He's had to go through so much. I can understand why he sees the world as he does, and I… wish I could help him but he won't let me. He won't let anyone.' thought the elven mage with great pity. "Life is never the way we want it to be, but we can at least try to make it better than it is." said Merrill compassionately as she gazed directly at her fellow elf.

'If only it were so.' thought the elven warrior to himself as he turned back to face the Dalish girl. "Recall what transpired between the mages and the Templars in Kirkwall. Despite everything he did and attempted to do, Hawke was still unable to quell the violence that had escalated. Each of us, including Hawke, was powerless in stopping the inevitable bloodshed that followed. In the end, all we did was prolong an oncoming catastrophe and fail. Don't you understand?"

"Understand what?"

"No matter what anyone thinks or wants to believe, we are all bound to the circumstances fated upon us. Nothing we do will change the outcome, and so we are left with only a cruel, tragic end."

"No." responded Merrill with a solemn shaking of her head. "You can always free yourself from whatever it is that binds you. Isn't that what you did when you escaped your master, Fenris?"

"Yes, but…" began the white-haired elf but then trailed off as he flashbacked to the nightmare he had. The voice of Danarius crept into his head once more. '…you will always be a slave to the fate that binds you.'

"We aren't slaves, Fenris." stated the Dalish mage breaking Fenris away from his dark memory and returning him to reality. "We are free, and one day all our people will have their freedom again."

"Stop." declared Fenris feeling conflicted within himself as well as disturbed by his dream. "I don't wish to discuss this any longer." added the elven warrior as he shifted away to look off once more into the darkness.

"All right, Fenris." responded the Dalish girl calmly as she turned around. "I understand."

The two elves remained motionless in those positions silently considering the truths hidden within the words of each other. As they deeply contemplated, the sound of aged wood crackling as it burned with the accompaniment of the cool night wind was clearly heard in the stillness.

Without saying anything else, the white-haired elf returned to his resting place against the tree. When he sat down, Fenris covered more of his face with his hood as he prepared to go to sleep.

"You can make your own path to take instead of blindly following the one set before you." uttered Merrill suddenly.

The elven warrior stirred from his area of rest to stare over at the elf girl. Merrill had spoken her final remark without even turning around to look at him. Fenris watched her secretly unsure what to think or how to feel before eventually removing his gaze from her presence. Releasing a breath filled with tension, she then too retired to her makeshift bed. Both Fenris and Merrill did not say another word and simply allowed sleep to gradually overtake them.

* * *

"Leto."

The white-haired elf awoke with a gasping breath. Inhaling slowly and heavily, Fenris quickly looked around him to make sure everything was real. After catching his breath, he brought his hands to his forehead and slowly drew them down his face trying to calm himself.

'Another dream.' said the elven warrior in his head.

The elf cautiously observed the area once more to know for sure that he was no longer dreaming. As Fenris scanned around, his eyes landed upon the still slumbering form of Merrill causing him to recall the events that occurred before he fell slept.

'It was another dream.' reassured Fenris to his mind.

Calmer now, the white-haired elf quietly stood up. Fenris used his arm to support him as he leaned up against the tree. Against his will, he slowly began to remember the dream. More disembodied images again but the ending was different. The last thing he pictured was an elven woman with long, dark red-orange hair flowing past her shoulders looking down on him with incredibly bright light shining directly from behind her. Yet, Fenris couldn't see her face because of the radiance creating darkness over it. He could only make out indistinct features but despite this, the white-haired elf sensed as though he knew this person. Fenris saw her lips move and he felt himself close his eyes as he listened to the word she spoke.

'Leto.'

"Mother." whispered back Fenris as his name echoed in his head. He lingered on the word, his name, the voice speaking it, all in an attempt to remember. 'Who am I?' questioned the elven warrior.

He pondered upon it, desperately yearning to know an answer even though Fenris already knew he would not receive the one he was seeking. The warrior elf without an origin deeply considered how to continue onward. In his contemplation, Fenris concluded that the best decision for him to take was leaving and not let anything hold him back. When the thought crossed his mind, Fenris looked over to Merrill, gazing at her one last time, and then following his choice. The white-haired elf with silent haste collected his belongings and departed.

* * *

Waking up, Merrill gently rubbed her eyes to adjust to the morning light. As her vision cleared, the elf mage began looking around her and she immediately noticed that Fenris was gone. The Dalish girl became alarmed and quickly went over to the elven warrior's area. She examined the ground where he slept, searching for any traces of him.

'Fenris, where did you go?' thought Merrill with concern. 'Did something happen to you?'

Merrill started contemplating what might have possibly happened to her companion. 'No signs of battle and I didn't hear anything. He may have gone for a walk, but then his things would still be here. What if he got lost? What if he was attacked by bears?' As she ran the possibilities through her mind, Merrill eventually came to one conclusion.

"He left." spoke the Dalish elf, sorrow evident in her tone.

She became unsure exactly how to feel about his sudden departure. Merrill told herself that she should have expected this of him, that he was going to leave eventually. Still, her knowing that fact did not change the feeling of him being gone.

'Fenris left without even saying goodbye.' As she stood there alone, the Dalish mage began recalling when they met in Cumberland and all the time they spent together since then. She pondered on her memories with Fenris for a little while before knowing she had to move on. 'Come now, Merrill. Nothing you can do about it now. Best that you keep going.' mentally stated the elf girl trying to raise her spirits. After cleaning up her camping area, Merrill gathered up her possessions and set off on her travels once more.

* * *

The white-haired elf had been walking for several hours now. He continued traveling near the Imperial Highway allowing it to lead him but staying far enough away that nobody would spot him. As he journeyed, Fenris felt relaxed and somewhat relieved. He wasn't completely sure why but all he knew for certain was that things felt different. The elven warrior tried to reason what was behind it. Consequently, he considered the likely source for his improved mood was due to Merrill's absence.

'I am finally rid of that dreadful girl.' proudly declared Fenris in his mind. 'I have no idea why I put up with her as long as I did. How Hawke even tolerated her for so many years is a feat in itself.'

After hearing those last words, he sensed a hint of regret within himself. The elven warrior drew back into memory the night before he left. It did not end on good terms between them. While he further reflected on it, additional memories of the Dalish girl intruded his thoughts. The more he remembered, the more he wanted to forget.

Soon, Fenris was able to partially block out his time with Merrill, at least for the moment. He stopped walking and looked back at the direction from where he came. "I hope she finds what she's searching for and that whatever it is doesn't end in disappointment." stated Fenris almost caringly before turning away and carrying on his path.

* * *

Merrill had long left the campsite behind her and was now nearing the same river that she and Fenris had crossed a couple days earlier. However, the Dalish girl was much farther upstream than before and found it to be slightly more populated. The area surrounding part of the waterway had old wooden docks and was inhabited by a few riverboats along with some travelers, merchants, and fishers wandering all about.

'Thank the Creators.' thought Merrill relieved.

The elf mage was hoping she would find the river prior to nightfall and was very glad that she did so. Looking up into the sky, Merrill saw the looming sun already descending into the horizon. The elven girl, wasting no time, made her way over to the shore. As she approached, Merrill noticed one of the riverboats leaving which caused her to quicker her pace even more. She was urgently searching for someone to take her up along the river in order to get to the city of Arlesans and from there head north.

"Excuse me." called out Merrill courteously from the docks to a grizzled, old man on one of the two remaining boats. The craft which the elderly man was onboard was a decent sized ferryboat with several people already on it.

"Huh?" wondered the aged man.

"Over here."

"Oh." hoarsely spoke the man as he turned to Merrill. "What is it?"

"Do you know someone I could speak to about buying passage on this boat?" asked Merrill hopeful.

"I'm one of the workers on here and we don't have any room left." declared the old man apologetically. "Sorry, girl."

Feeling disappointed, Merrill allowed a frown to briefly appear on her face before regaining her composure. "That's all right. Thank you though." politely answered back the Dalish elf with a wave of her hand.

"You could try asking Ambro, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." suggested the elderly gentleman. "Good luck to you." added the old man with a wave of his own.

Soon, the ferry set off on its voyage leaving Merrill to watch from the docks as it departed. Letting out a sigh, the elf girl started looking around for the other boat that was still on the waterfront. Her eyes landed upon a small, older looking vessel with the form of a large man tending to it. Seeing where the boat was, Merrill headed towards the riverboat. While she walked, the Dalish girl heard fishermen and other passersby yelling to her.

"Be careful around Ambro."

"I wouldn't trust him."

"Ambro's a scary man."

"Bet 10 silvers she winds up dead."

Before she reached the man on the boat, Merrill was stopped by one of the merchants. "What are you doing?" questioned the slightly hunchbacked man nervously.

"I'm seeing if I can get a ride upriver." replied the elf girl.

"Do you know who that is?"

"I hear that he is the man called Ambro." replied Merrill with a finger pointed over to the large man on the boat. "Why do you ask?"

"You're new around here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then you haven't heard what they say about the man."

"What do they say?"

"People say Ambro was once an Ash Warrior that fought in the Blight. One day, he got trapped in the Deep Roads with some of his kinsmen. They could either die of starvation or eat the putrid darkspawn flesh. All but Ambro refused a slow death from hunger and so he ate the tainted meat. While the men around him perished, Ambro became mad from the taint. He finally escaped and made his way back to his tribe. He returned to his home and butchered his own family then massacred the rest of his village. Eventually, he made his way here to hide from the world. Some say at night he goes out on that boat and kills any who come his way along the river."

After hearing the man's story, Merrill felt more apprehensive about going to Ambro. She could feel chills coursing through her body and gulped nervously as she thought over what to do.

"Is all that true?" asked the elven mage shakily.

"Well, no one knows for sure, but I suggest you seriously think twice before approaching Ambro." warned the man before leaving the area along with several other travelers.

Merrill considered how to proceed as she stood there. 'Those were just rumors, there's nothing to be worried about, I think…' she said to herself trying to ease her tension. 'Come now, Merrill.' with a shake of her head. 'It was only a story, like the ones Varric told. Wait, Varric's stories were sometimes true…'

No matter how much she tried to calm herself down the Dalish girl was still unsure on what exactly to think. In the elf's contemplation, Merrill, despite the unsettling feeling inside her, knew she needed and wanted to get to her clan as soon as possible. Driven by this goal, the elf mage raised her head high and made her way over to the last riverboat. As she walked over, Merrill realized that everyone else besides her and Ambro had left. Knowing this slightly lowered the ambitious strength Merrill felt a moment ago. When she reached the man and his boat, he was beginning to untie the rope holding his craft to the dock.

"Excuse me." spoke Merrill timidly.

Stopping his rope loosening, the large man looked up to the Dalish elf. His overall appearance was very muscular and intimidating with tanned leathery skin. Ambro was wearing a dark green ragged shirt with the sleeves gone as well as thick cotton brown pants and worn black leather boots. The man's face was rugged, stern and serious with long scraggly black hair to go along with it. His rough hands were wrapped in faded black cloth and he also wore a dark red, cloth headband.

Ambro did not say anything back and instead gave Merrill a questioning look.

"You're Ambro right?"

The large man gave a single nod back.

"Will you take me up the river? I can pay."

Ambro put his hand on his face and stroked his rough chin. "You want to go now?" questioned Ambro in a deep gruff voice.

"Yes, if that would be all right."

"Wait 'til morning, there'll be other boats then. You can stay at an inn a few miles east of here. Just follow the trail."

"Umm, I don't want to wait."

"Don't give rides." spoke Ambro as he returned his attention to unfastening the rope. "Sorry."

"Please, ser." pleaded Merrill with an upset expression.

Ambro glanced back up at Merrill for a short moment before returning to his task of the rope. "Where you headed?" asked the muscular man who stopped unfastening and had almost undone the rope completely.

"Just to Arlesans."

"Hmm. Why don't you want to wait?"

"I want to be with my family and clan. It's been many years since I've seen them, and I… really miss them." replied the elven mage sadly.

Having heard Merrill's reason, the ferryman looked at the Dalish girl and stared her down seeing if what she said was true. "What's your name?" asked Ambro who had come to an acceptable decision.

"Merrill." answered the elf more assertively.

"Name's Ambro." replied the ferryman with an extended hand.

"Nice to meet you." responded Merrill kindly as she reached out her hand to shake his.

After introductions, Ambro returned the subject to Merrill's request. "You have coin?"

"Yes I do. How much will it be?"

"A sovereign'll be enough."

Having heard his price, Merrill began reaching into her money pouch.

"No." stated the ferryman with his hand raised to stop her.

"What's wrong?" asked Merrill puzzled.

"Not 'til I bring you there."

"All right." said Merrill as she stopped.

"Here." stated Ambro with his hand outstretched again to help the Dalish mage onto the boat. "Need to get going."

Taking his hand, Merrill boarded the small vessel. "Thank you for this." spoke Merrill gratefully.

Ambro replied back with just a nod of his head. "Should try to get some sleep." suggested the large ferryman as he undid the rope and pushed off from the dock. He then made his over to the sails and opened them up. Afterwards, Ambro went over to the oars and started using them to help propel the vessel upstream.

The Dalish elf had made her way to the back of the watercraft. After sitting down and making herself comfortable, Merrill started rummaging through her pack for something to eat. As the elf delved through her bag, she felt her hands grab onto some papers. She pulled them out to see what they were. The instant she saw the folded up papers Merrill immediately remembered what was on them. They were the wanted posters of herself and Fenris. During her travels with the white-haired elf, she had placed the documents in her pack after taking them out of her pockets and had completely forgotten about them. Merrill, cautiously glancing behind her, made sure that Ambro wasn't looking as she unfolded the parchments. After unfolding them, the Dalish mage saw the familiar face of Fenris. Seeing his image actually caused Merrill to smile.

'They even got his scowl.' thought the elf girl wanting to laugh. She gazed at the white-haired elf's likeness, once again remembering her travels with him. Merrill smiled widely as she thought about the good, the bad, and the awkward times she shared with Fenris. She lingered on the memories a moment longer before knowing she had to let them go. Quiet as she could, Merrill tore up the papers and slowly cast them out into the water as she continued traveling along the river.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The sound of sloshing water along the sides of the riverboat woke Merrill up. Rousing from her sleeping place at the stern, the Dalish elf wiped away the tiredness in her eyes and looked upward. She glanced at the position of the sun to see what time it was. It was almost noon now and Merrill had slept for much longer than she had expected or wanted. After knowing the time, the elven mage shifted her eyes over to the large ferryman on the other half of the vessel. Merrill stared at Ambro surprised.

'He looks like he hasn't moved at all.' wondered Merrill curiously. 'I think he's in the same spot since I went to sleep. Did he even go to sleep?'

"Finally up." declared Ambro without turning around.

Merrill was taken aback by his knowing that she was now awake. "Yes." was all the elf girl could think to say back.

"You slept for a long time. Thought you'd miss lunch." spoke the large man as he stopped rowing to adjust the sails halfway. "Ready to eat?"

"Oh, yes, I'm very hungry."

"Fish fine?" asked Ambro as he went over to a storage box.

"Yes, that's fine."

Opening the wooden container, the large ferryman pulled out some dried already cooked mackerels on sticks. He handed the elven mage one of the fish then took a seat down a few feet away from Merrill and began eating.

"Ma serannas." spoke the elf girl kindly before taking a bite. The overwhelming taste of salt hit Merrill's tongue and took her by surprise at first but as she chewed, the Dalish mage eventually grew used to the strong flavor and found the food to be quite appetizing. A funny thought occurred in Merrill's mind as she continued to eat.

'I hate fish.' echoed Fenris' voice. Hearing this caused her to look down and grin for a brief moment before realizing she was trying to leave that part of her memories behind. 'Best to forget.' thought the elf girl as her demeanor changed to a faint gloomy expression.

"Something on your mind?" questioned the deep voice of Ambro.

Knowing the ferryman had asked her a question, Merrill hastily snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh it's nothing, nothing at all." spoke the Dalish elf innocently trying to hide her feelings.

"Alright. You want another?" asked the large man as he offered another mackerel on a stick.

"Yes please, and thank you." spoke the elven mage as she took the second fish.

The two fellow travelers continued to eat and soon they finished their noontime meals. After taking a large drink from his waterskin, Ambro went over and reopened the sails fully then returned to his post at the oars. Merrill simply remained seated admiring the serene scenery around her as the boat followed its path along the river. Her gentle eyes observed the area, gazing at the ancient trees, the vibrant wildlife, and the calm waters. Soon, the Dalish girl shifted her view over to Ambro. Merrill felt curious but apprehensive about the man. Considering the rumors she's heard compared to the way he's acted, Merrill wasn't exactly sure what to think of him. Eventually, the elven mage's inquiring mind got the best of her and she headed towards the large ferryman. Before she reached him, Ambro spoke up.

"Want something?" asked the man.

"Oh." declared Merrill startled by his unexpected speaking. "Umm, well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind talking for a bit."

"About what?"

"…" she felt hesitant and unsure what to say. "Let's just forget I said anything." replied the Dalish mage as she retreated from her inquiry.

Ambro stopped rowing and looked back at the elf girl who was now only a few feet away from him. He examined her intently causing Merrill to feel nervous. "You're scared of me, aren't you?" questioned the ferryman.

"Maybe a little…" trailed off Merrill hesitantly. "Well, yes. But that doesn't mean I think you're a bad person. You've actually been very kind and I appreciate everything you're doing. Also, I'm pretty sure you're not a crazed killer, and I'm just, I'm rambling."

The large man stared at her with a slightly confused look and even more so a surprised expression. Ambro didn't do anything at all for a few moments then turned his attention back to rowing. "You want to know if those rumors are true, right?" said the ferryman knowingly.

"Yes." stated Merrill louder than she wanted.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but on one condition."

"All right." nodded the elven mage slowly. "What is it?"

"You ask me something, I'll ask something back. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Move up so we can talk face to face."

Merrill continued walking until she was a couple of feet in front of Ambro then she sat down diagonally from him so as to not block his view.

"Are they true?" started the Dalish elf immediately.

Hearing her question actually caused Ambro to give a small smirk. "No, they aren't. At least not the shit those people back there tell."

"Then what's your story?"

"My question first." replied the large man calmly. "Where you from?"

"I told you before. I come from my clan, north of Arlesans, from the Fields of Ghislain."

"I mean what's your home? Said you hadn't seen your family in years. Where've you been since then?"

"I was with another clan in Ferelden at first, for several years. Then we traveled to Kirkwall and then I separated from them and lived in an alienage for a while until the… well, I'm sure you've heard what's happened there." quickly spoke Merrill wanting to change the subject.

"You mean the incident with mages and Templars?"

"Yes. That one, but that's not something we should worry ourselves with." said the elf girl with a mask of innocence. "Like I asked earlier, what's your story?"

"Some parts of those rumors were true. I'm native to Ferelden, was an Ash Warrior, and fought in the Blight. Then came up here, and this is what I've been doing so far."

"I wonder why those people would say such things about you."

"Same reason why you didn't want to talk at first. They're afraid, 'cause I'm a stranger and the way I look." explained Ambro seriously. "Or they like making shit up just 'cause they're bored. Either way."

That last part he said made Merrill laugh. "I can see that." spoke the elf girl before continuing her laughter.

"Why you traveling by yourself?" asked the ferryman curious. "Dangerous to travel alone."

His question caused the Dalish mage's laughing to subside and she grew silent. Merrill glanced downward trying to think of what to say. "I… my friends and I parted ways, for the better. I was with one of them for a short time before I came here. He… left for his own reasons." responded Merrill trying to hide her sadness as she brought her face back to the large man.

"You sounded close."

"We were. All of us, I mean." added the elven mage as a small blush appeared on her face. "Do you have any family or friends, Ambro?"

"Used to." stated the ferryman in a mournful yet well-hidden tone. "Brothers-in-arms, wife, daughter. All taken by the Blight. But that was a long time ago."

"I'm so sorry." spoke Merrill sympathetically as she placed a caring hand on Ambro's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me." remarked the ferryman as he gently removed the elf girl's hand from his shoulder. "Gotten past most of it. Still remember to never forget, but I'm okay now. Thanks though."

"You're welcome."

"Why you going back to your old clan?"

"I've already said why, I want to be with them again."

"Yeah you did. But that isn't the only reason."

"What do you mean?" wondered Merrill nervously.

"I know that look in your eyes. Seen it before, in a lot of people. You're running from something."

"N-no, I'm not." stammered the Dalish mage fearfully. "I'm not running from anything."

"You're bad at lying. What are you running from?" questioned Ambro with concern in his voice.

"It's… nothing. At least, nothing you need to know about. You would only put yourself in danger if you did."

"I understand." said Ambro as he stroked his rough chin. "But if I had to guess, it's Templars."

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"You're a mage. The staff gives you away."

"True, but not every mage is being hunted down."

"You're right, at least for now. But not every mage has something to hide. What did you tear up?"

"You know about that." spoke Merrill nervous and shaky in her voice.

"Yeah, I do. So what was it?"

"Nothing important." answered the elf girl dodging the question.

"Seems important if you have to rip it up without me seeing, and then spread the pieces over the river." said Ambro knowing exactly what she did. "Have something to do with Kirkwall, doesn't it?"

"Umm…" Merrill was unsure how to respond or how much to reveal to the ferryman. More so, the elven mage was in complete disbelief and shock at how perceptive Ambro was. She was even considering just jumping out the boat and making a run for it.

"If it does, I don't care."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Like you said, I don't need to get involved, could turn out bad for me." spoke Ambro with a smile as he focused more on rowing. "And, it's your business, not mine."

"It does have to do with Kirkwall." declared the Dalish elf truthfully. "Back there, I... got into some… trouble. I'm trying to forget about what happened and leave it all behind me."

"Know what you mean. Trying to do the same. Reason why I'm here."

"Ma serannas. I mean thank you, for understanding."

"Don't worry, just forget about it."

"All right." responded the Dalish elf with a smile. The unnerving tension Merrill had felt inside her quickly faded and she soon returned to her usual self. "By the way, I was wondering, what exactly do you do, Ambro? I mean, here, on this river."

"I'm just a hunter and a fisherman." replied the ferryman modestly. "Don't usually give rides. You're the first."

"And I'm grateful for that. Do you live nearby?"

"Got a small house farther upstream. Bit past Arlesans."

"Why were you so far down the river?"

"Fishing season. Bunch of them down near the sea banks. Fish you ate earlier was some of my catch."

"Which was very good." commented Merrill happily.

"Glad you liked it." spoke Ambro with a small smirk. "So where you plan on staying when you get to the city?"

"Probably in the alienage. Why do you ask?"

"Making sure you had a place to stay. Wouldn't feel right dropping you off without somewhere to sleep."

"That's very kind of you, but I can take care of myself." responded the Dalish mage nicely. The ferryman merely looked at Merrill unsure whether or not to believe her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." reassured the elf girl with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you care, Ambro?"

"Old habit… fatherly instinct. You remind me of my daughter. One of the reasons why I asked so many questions."

"I see." spoke the elven mage with a sympathetic gaze. "If it's all right with you, I would like to hear more about them, your family."

Ambro stared over at Merrill surprised at her request. "Sure, if you want to hear it." answered back the large man.

"Yes please."

"My wife and daughter were better than I deserved..."

Merrill and Ambro continued talking to each other for the remainder of the trip, with their conversation mostly consisting of the elven mage asking about Ambro's past and the ferryman obliging and telling her more about it. Night was setting in just as they reached some docks that were right outside the city.

"Ma serannas, for the ride and the meal, Ambro." spoke the Dalish elf as she stood up and extended a friendly hand.

"You're welcome." responded the large man as he shook her petite hand with his large rough one.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What I usually do. Hunt."

"Oh, before I forget." declared Merrill as she reached insider her coin pouch and held out a gold sovereign to Ambro. "Here, as promised."

"No." said Ambro with a motioning of his hand. "You keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, didn't need it to begin with."

"Ma nuvenin. Take care, Ambro." she added with a smile.

"You too, Merrill." stated the ferryman kindly. Before pushing off from the dock, he glanced upward at the sky. "Storm's coming soon, hope you reach them before then. Stay safe." added Ambro with a wave goodbye.

"Dareth shiral." spoke the elf girl with a wave back. Ambro nodded back to her before setting off once more. Merrill stood alone on the dock thinking how close she was to being back home, feeling an overwhelming surge of nostalgia. Without a moment to waste, the Dalish mage swiftly began heading towards Arlesans.

* * *

Along a hillside with a large cluster of trees directly behind him, Fenris was lying down on the dense grass gazing up into the night sky. The great expanse above him was adorned with numerous stars and a nearly full moon. Massive clouds were beginning to roll in covering the vast lights of the dark world. He was deep in thought, but not about anything in particular, just allowing his mind to wander. The white-haired elf knew the choice he was taking and didn't care what stood in his path. He only desired to be away from all that haunted him. Despite his travels since, Fenris could still feel much doubt inside himself.

'No strange dreams. No images of the past. Simply nothing.' thought the elven warrior out loud. Since he left, Fenris hadn't experienced anything out of the ordinary. He felt as though he was finally released from whatever it was that had plagued his mind. Yet, he lingered. A fear deep inside him had come into existence. This fear was him not knowing if he was truly free. It was constantly there, on his every thought. Frustrated, he did not want to dwell on the matter any longer and instead went to sleep.

* * *

Fully awake, the Dalish elf lied uncomfortably on what was supposed to be a bed. Her bed was actually just a few wooden boards nailed together with a thin piece of cloth thrown over it. In the alienage, Merrill had found refuge at an elven shelter for the homeless. More so, she was grateful that she was given a place to stay and didn't mind the accommodations. In fact, the elven mage probably could've fallen asleep on the shoddy bed if she tried hard enough. The reason why she couldn't sleep was mainly due to the excitement and anxiety she felt coursing through her. Merrill had not seen her family or original clan for several years. The Dalish girl was running over in her head what to say to everyone, especially her parents.

'What do I do first.' considered Merrill. 'Greet the scouts on guard. Then go to the Keeper and explain why I'm there. Finally, go see my parents. Unless my parents are on the way to the Keeper, then I will talk to them first, or if my parents are near the scouts. All right. Wait, what if the Keeper isn't around? Or if my parents are out somewhere. What do I do then?' she was slightly panicking. 'Calm down, Merrill. No need to start worrying over this.' Taking in a deep breath, the elven mage tried to relax.

As she lied there, Merrill started looking around her at all the destitute and unfortunate elves having to live in the shelter. It saddened her deeply while also reminding Merrill of her time in the Kirkwall alienage. 'These poor people. I wish I could help them.'

She recalled the miserable living conditions that nearly all elves have to deal with in any alienage. During her time in Kirkwall, the elven mage told fellow elves about returning to the Dalish, that they would help them. Few listened to her advice while most others simply ignored it completely. As the years went by, Merrill continued helping the alienage and its residents whenever she could. Despite her kind acts, nothing changed but this did not affect the elf girl's attitude. She still truly believes that all elves will return to Arlathan and reclaim their heritage and home.

Thinking about this only caused Merrill wanting to be back with her clan even more. This was something in her life that she desperately hoped had not changed. The optimistic Dalish elf pictured her family and clan members accepting her return with open arms like she had never left. Things would get better and she would make new friends as well as find a better life away from the troubles and mistakes of her past.

In her contemplation, sleep continued to elude Merrill so instead she decided to forget sleeping and leave at the break of dawn. Hours passed by with her staring at blank darkness until the first glint of sunlight burst through the window. The instant Merrill saw this, she immediately took off. The Dalish girl traveled northward, not completely sure where her old clan would be. As she journeyed forth, the elven mage began relying on sheer instinct and past memories to lead her where she needed to go.

"I can do this, I just need to remember." she said to herself. Merrill trekked for several hours through thick vegetation and brush before making a breakthrough. She discovered a trail with signs marked by Dalish hunters. Carefully tracking the area, the elf girl followed the markings that were left behind. Eventually, Merrill was sprinting when she spotted the shapes of aravels and Dalish banners in the distance. As she neared the Dalish camp, the elven mage heard the distinct sound of bowstrings being pulled back. As soon as the sound reached her ears, Merrill immediately stopped sprinting.

"Don't move." ordered a feminine voice from a distance.

With her hands raised, she held her position not moving.

"State your business." spoke the voice again.

"Aneth ara, lethallan." replied Merrill back confidently.

"Who are you?" questioned the elven woman curiously.

"My name is Merrill, and I was born into this clan."

"Merrill?" said the female surprised. "Is that really you?" after stating her question an elven woman around the same age as Merrill appeared seemingly from out of nowhere with two male hunters accompanying her. She had long, dark brown hair put into a ponytail. The woman was dressed in the usual elven leather armor that other hunters wore. Her face, adorned with the blood writing of Andruil, was stunning with a look of ambition and confidence to go along with it and bright green eyes that almost looked like they were glowing.

"Wait." stated Merrill as she looked over the elven woman. After a few seconds, she remembered who the hunter was. "Ileyna?"

"Merrill! It is you!" exclaimed the Dalish elf excitedly as she ran over and brought the elven mage into a friendly hug.

"I'm happy to see you too." responded Merrill happily hugging the elf hunter back.

"It's been far too long, falon." stated Ileyna to her childhood friend.

"Yes it has, over a decade. More than that actually." reminded the mage girl sadly. "I've missed everyone so much."

"We've missed you too, Merrill." she said with a smile. "Come on, you should go see the Keeper."

"Of course." replied Merrill enthusiastically. The once lone elven mage now joined Ileyna and her party in venturing back to the Dalish camp. As the elves walked, the two old friends continued chatting with one another.

"Where have you been all this time, lethallan?" questioned Ileyna with strong interest.

"Ferelden at first, then Kirkwall, and now back here."

"How were you able to come back? Last I remember, you were still entrusted to the Sabrae clan."

"Umm, well…" began Merrill nervously. "I was given permission by Keeper Marethari to return home." 'That was a lie.' she shamefully thought to herself.

"What about your duties as her First?"

"She has found another to take my place."

"Oh. I've never heard of a First being allowed to return." The surprise was evident in her voice. "They usually stay with a clan until their duties are fulfilled. If you don't mind telling me, how were you able to leave?"

"Ileyna… I was released…" began Merrill but then trailed off. "No, I left and… gave up my responsibilities after a strong disagreement between me and the Keeper. She believed I was unfit to serve the clan, and she was right."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Merrill." The Dalish hunter placed a sympathetic hand on Merrill's shoulder. "I'm sure you had your reasons, and the Keeper had hers."

"Ma serannas. You've always been a good friend, Ileyna."

"Of course I have, and still am." cockily remarked the elven woman with a friendly smirk. "After you speak to the Keeper, we should catch up and talk some more, just like old times."

"We will, lethallan. I promise."


	8. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

The four elven companions soon entered the Dalish encampment. As they walked, several other elves eyed Merrill with curiosity and caution as she passed. The woodland area resembled any place occupied by the Dalish. Aravels were set up all around, halla were being tended to, and elders were teaching history and telling tales to the children. The banners of Alerion stood proud in the camp and bore their heraldry of a crimson vhenadahl, the tree of the people, in bloom with the leaves falling.

Despite being back with her original clan, Merrill felt quite nervous and overwhelmed by all the people watching her as she made her way to the Keeper's tent. When she arrived at the tent, the Keeper, almost as if he knew Merrill's presence was there, emerged from his dwelling. The Keeper slowly looked the Dalish mage over, examining her with careful eyes.

"Leave us." he spoke in a calm, calculated manner.

"Of course, Keeper." replied Ileyna and her two male companions. With a nod to the Keeper, Ileyna gave one last supportive look to her friend before parting and returning to her duties.

Standing alone before him, Merrill glanced at the Keeper but not directly at him, avoiding his gaze as she did so. He was a tall elf, taller than most actually, causing him to exude a very daunting presence. He was bald and had faded light blue eyes. His facial features were like aged stone in both color and countenance, bearing almost no emotion in them, with his vallaslin resembling Master Ilen's. He stared down at Merrill with his domineering eyes. Eventually, she returned a gaze of her own back at him.

"Merrill." he spoke apathetically.

"Keeper Vhenriel."

Suddenly, the Keeper's stoic demeanor faded and became a soft smile. "Andaran atish'an."

"To you as well, hahren." responded Merrill courteously with a bow of her head.

"It's been far too long, da'len."

"I'm not a child any longer, Keeper."

"Of course you aren't, in body at least but not in mind. You still have the same innocence in your eyes from when you were little." teased Vhenriel.

"And you still put on that emotionless face to scare people." joked back the Dalish mage.

Her reply caused the Keeper to chuckle slightly. "Tell me, lethallan, what brings you back to us?"

"I want to be back with the clan, with my family."

"What does Keeper Marethari have to say about this?"

"She agreed to it."

"Did she now?" asked Vhenriel with a skeptical look.

"Well, not exactly."

"Please explain then."

"I was permitted to leave after I... I failed in being Marethari's First." she explained slowly. "I was no longer the right person to serve the Sabrae clan. I'm sorry, Keeper. I disappointed everyone, especially Marethari."

"I see. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I will." spoke Merrill hesitantly. "But could I first go see my parents." pleaded the elf girl with desperation in her eyes. Vhenriel did not respond. He simply stood there in silence. Merrill watched the Keeper's expression as it instantly shifted away from curiosity to melancholy. "Keeper, my parents?"

"Merrill. I'm sorry, but they've passed on." slowly spoke Vhenriel as gently as possible.

"No. That can't be true." She said in utter disbelief.

"Unfortunately it is. They died in the last year."

"No, no, no." continued to repeat Merrill as she shook her head. The tears quickly began to form in her eyes as she denied what Vhenriel said. Somewhere in her mind, Merrill believed if she said it enough that it wouldn't be real and that her parents were still alive.

"You have my deepest sympathies, da'len."

With her arms wrapped around herself, the Dalish girl felt her body grow weak then become completely numb. She collapsed to the floor without even realizing it. Mournful tears flowed uncontrollably from Merrill as her breathing became heavy. At that moment, she did not care how anyone saw her, even as the other Dalish stared. She let out an emotionally powerful scream before continuing her weeping. The crushing sadness had set in and would not let her go.

"There now, lethallan." spoke Vhenriel caringly as he bent down and brought the crying girl back up into an embrace. "I'm here."

In his long arms, Merrill slowly began to calm down. A few minutes passed by before the elven mage found herself able to speak properly. "H-how did they…"

"I will tell you."

She shakily nodded back in response.

"Follow me, Merrill. You have to see."

Merrill gently removed herself from Vhenriel's embrace and wiped away the remaining liquid from her face. The two elves left the Dalish campsite and began venturing through the nearby woods. Merrill and Vhenriel traveled for about an hour before the Keeper signaled for them to stop. He gradually approached two nearby saplings.

"This is where they rest now." stated Vhenriel regretful in his tone.

Tears already began to take form again in Merrill's eyes as she took a few steps toward her parents' resting place. She knelt down between them and unsteadily placed her hands against the fresh bark of the two trees. Her sobbing started once more but Merrill knew she needed to keep at least some control of her emotions, at least for the moment.

"What happened?" questioned the disheartened Dalish girl.

Vhenriel took a few steps closer, briefly pausing to look at the two young trees, before speaking.

"Your father, he volunteered with the other hunters to rescue some of our people who had been taken by Tevinter slavers. The captives were freed and brought back to us, but not before the slavers killed your father. The returning hunters said they killed all the slavers and that your father died protecting our young ones. It was an honorable death. I hope you find some comfort in knowing that."

It did make Merrill feel slightly better but not by much. The pain in her heart was agonizing, almost more than she could take. "And my mother?" asked the elven mage as she wiped her faced.

"Your mother passed on a short time after your father. She was heartbroken over his loss, and her health slowly began to decline. Winter soon arrived. She became ill and only grew worse. Our healers gave her remedies to ease the pain. In spite of their aid, she departed from this world in her sleep, painless and without suffering."

She could no longer contain the sorrow within. Merrill felt her heart completely shatter. The remnants of her soul broke through her fragile shell, forcing all of her grief and anguish to the surface. The Dalish girl lamented even more than she did before, falling to the ground as she did so. She could feel no warmth, only the cold emptiness. Merrill just wanted to give up now. "Keeper, I need to be alone. Please."

"Of course, I will send someone to come get you before night sets in." Without another word, Vhenriel left the elf mage alone to grieve.

The Dalish mage curled up, bringing her knees up to her body and hugging them tightly. A light breeze flowed in and the soft sound of the wind was all she could hear over her own crying. As the elf girl lied there, Merrill tried to visualize an image of her mother and father but she couldn't. She concentrated harder and still nothing.

'Have I truly been away for so long that I can't even remember what they look like?' The very thought of it was soul-crushing but she refused to accept it. Merrill again attempted to recall some memory about her parents. Suddenly, she could imagine her mother singing to her. Her voice was gentle and kind with a sweet soothing peacefulness. Merrill slowly shut her eyes allowing her mother's melody to take her away from the world.

The ashes from Fenris' fire had long since faded. The restless wind was beginning to rise up as the elven warrior was about to go to sleep. Earlier, Fenris had built a makeshift lodging from branches and brush that he positioned against a large tree creating a moderately roofed enclosure. Should the foreboding sky bring rain anytime soon, he would at least be somewhat prepared for the downpour. Crawling under the crude shelter, the white-haired elf laid his blade down next to him then wrapped his cloak tighter around himself.

He was turning in for the night much earlier than usual, mainly due to him traveling almost nonstop since the early morning. Fenris was situated nearby a fork in the Imperial Highway. The road of the northwest led to the settlements of Montfort, Ghislain, Churneau, and Andoral's Reach. East was back the way he came. Almost directly south of him was the capital of Orlais, Val Royeaux, which he would absolutely avoid.

The lone elf seemed calmer now and his mind even felt clearer. Being more at ease, Fenris allowed a rare smirk to appear on his usually brood-filled face. 'Perhaps I can finally rest easy tonight.' he thought optimistically. As he settled in, the white-haired warrior soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

The sun was now on the horizon and the night was nearing. Merrill awoke to someone gently shaking her. As she glanced up to see whoever it was, the Dalish mage discovered the friendly demeanor of Ileyna.

"Let's go, Merrill." spoke the elven hunter warmly with an outstretched hand. "It's getting late, and I don't think you want to sleep out here by yourself."

Merrill sat up but she did not take Ileyna's hand. "I actually want to stay here." She replied miserably in a slightly hoarse tone as she looked over to her parents' graves. The elven mage's appearance was paler than her usual complexion along with her dark hair tousled. Merrill looked exhausted with her eyes bloodshot as well as her voice being somewhat raspy from crying.

The browned haired elf stared her companion up and down with caring eyes. "I understand what you're going through, lethallan."

"Do you, Ileyna?!" came a sudden heated outburst from the emotionally drained girl.

"I really do, falon." She answered calmly. Ileyna knelt down beside her friend and placed her hand on Merrill's shoulder. "I lost both my parents a few years after you left."

Hearing her words instantly caused Merrill to focus onto her friend. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's all right. It's… been a long time. I was still a child at the time. So I don't remember all that much."

"How did they die?" spoke the dark haired elf girl impulsively. Instantly realizing what she said, Merrill covered her mouth with her hand. "Abelas. I shouldn't have even asked. I hope I didn't offend you. Just forget I said anything."

"Don't worry, lethallan." responded Ileyna in a nice manner. She moved herself closer to Merrill and brought an arm around her friend while still keeping a hand on her shoulder. "You were always so curious, one of the things I love about you."

Ileyna's comment brought a timid smile to Merrill.

"I can tell you, if you really want to know."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I don't mind. Remembering what you've lost reminds you of what you have left, and how fortunate you are to still have them."

"You always know what to say, Ileyna."

"Don't I always." she said in a cocky attitude. "Now then, do you want to know, or not?"

Merrill could feel her mood lighten as she talked with her old friend. "All right. Tell me what happened to them."

"A year after you left, my mother died protecting the halla from a bear. A couple years later my father died from bandits."

"I'm sorry, Creators be with them."

"Thank you, falon. Even in their deaths, my parents still taught me one final lesson: to be prepared for the world and all its harshness. A difficult lesson to understand but an important one that all our people must come to know. We must learn to accept and face the hardships burdened upon us. That is what makes us strong, what defines us, what marks us as the elvhen."

"One day, the world will change for the better. And our people will be as they once were."

"Always the optimist." Ileyna gave her friend a playful nudge. "Come now, it's getting late. We'll talk more when we get back. Also, I'm starving." As the brown-haired elf stood up, she brought Merrill up with her.

"All right. I just need a moment."

"Of course." Ileyna removed herself and took a few steps away.

Merrill closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Turning her head, she stared back at the saplings. "Be at peace with the Creators." The elven mage thought a silent prayer before walking over to Ileyna. "I'm ready now."

"Let's head back then."

The two female elves started making their way back to the Dalish campsite. While they walked, a thought occurred to Merrill.

"Ileyna?"

"Yes, Merrill?"

"Why didn't you tell me about my parents whenever it first happened?"

Merrill's words caused Ileyna to stop. She guiltily looked over to her fellow elf. "You have to believe me, I wanted to."

"Why didn't you then?" Merrill's irritation was noticeable in her tone. "You could have written me a letter."

"It was not my place, and the Keeper made me promise not to say anything to you. But Merrill, I'm… so sorry I didn't. I should have told you."

The Dalish girl looked upon her childhood friend and allowed her anger to subside. "I don't blame you, and… I understand. Thank you for being honest with me." Yet, another strange thought had now manifested. "But something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?"

"Vhenriel. When did he speak to you about this?"

"Not long after your parents died, he instructed all of the clan to say nothing, and even ordered us to not write you about it. Vhenriel said he would handle the matter himself. I was surprised actually when I heard you broke down in front of him. I thought he had already told you."

"No." Merrill shaking her head. "I didn't know about it until today."

"What? Really?" spoke Ileyna shocked at what Merrill had said. "Why would the Keeper not tell you?"

"I don't know."

Feeling perplexed by the Keeper's actions, the two friends remained there pondering about the situation.

"You're right, something does feel odd about this. You should go speak with Vhenriel."

"Agreed. We should hurry."

Wasting no more time, Merrill and Ileyna rushed back to camp. As they arrived, the two girls were approached and stopped by a couple of male hunters. "Merrill." declared one of them forcefully.

"Yes?" asked the elven mage.

"The Keeper wishes to speak with you at once."

"All right." Merrill slowly began walking toward Vhenriel's tent with Ileyna following right behind her until they were stopped.

"Alone." added the other Dalish hunter as the two of them raised their arms to block the path.

In response, Ileyna gave an intimidating glare to the male elves causing them to shift their eyes away from her. "Keeper's orders." spoke both of them in unison.

"I'll be fine, Ileyna. Don't worry." stated Merrill with a hand on her friend's shoulder."

She let out a grudging breath. "Okay, just know I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Thanks, lethallan." spoke the dark-haired elf as she gave a quick embrace to Ileyna. Merrill then proceeded by herself into Vhenriel's tent. When she entered, the Dalish mage was immediately startled by the tall Keeper standing directly in front of her.

"Merrill, I've been waiting. Come, let us sit down." the Keeper said kindly as he gestured to a nearby table and two chairs.

"Yes, hahren." responded Merrill timidly.

"Don't be shy now." Vhenriel placed a gentle grip around her arm and began leading Merrill over to the wooden furnishings. Once she was seated, the elder elf disappeared to another part of his tent. "You must be tired and famished, da'len. Let me get you something to drink." He called out from beyond her line of sight.

"That's all right, I'll be fine." She replied trying not to sound nervous. Needing some support, Merrill was now wishing Ileyna was with her.

"Nonsense. After what you've been through, it's the least I can do." declared Vhenriel as he returned with a cup in each hand, the vapor visible as it rose from the containers. He set the cups of steaming liquid down on the table then took his place across from Merrill. The dark-haired elf eyed the drinks suspiciously.

"Hot tea." spoke Vhenriel when he noticed her hesitation. "To calm the body and ease the mind."

"You're too kind, Keeper. Ma serannas." Merrill slowly grasped the cup with her hand.

The Keeper picked up his cup and gently blew into it to cool the tea. He gave a smile to Merrill before taking a drink. She awkwardly smiled back then did the same as Vhenriel and took a small gulp of her tea. The hot brew was quite strong and tasted bittersweet. She even gagged a little when the liquid made contact with her tongue.

"My apologies for the taste, I always forget to make it sweeter for when I have guests."

"It's fine, really." responded the Dalish mage as she placed her cup back down and looked away.

"Is something wrong, lethallan? You seem to be distracted. Perhaps, you would like something else?"

"Keeper." Merrill said in a serious tone as she brought her attention back to Vhenriel." You said my parents passed on last year, right?"

"Yes I did. Again, my sympathies for your loss."

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" questioned the elf girl being straightforward.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Merrill. But after you left Marethari and the Sabrae clan, I had no way of reaching you."

"That isn't true. You could have sent a message to the clan and have one of them give it to me. Also, Ileyna told me how you ordered everyone not to say anything about it. And, wait… I never told you when I left."

"What do you mean? You said yourself upon your return that Marethari let you leave." spoke the Keeper then took another drink.

"I did, but you said that you had no way of reaching me after I left… then that would mean when my parents died, you already knew I was no longer with Marethari and her clan." gathered Merrill logically.

Letting out a large exhale, Vhenriel allowed a slight frown to appear. "What you say is true, da'len. Whenever you made the decision to separate from the Sabrae clan all those years ago, I was informed of it. I also know all that has occurred since then."

"You've been keeping track of me? Why?"

"Oh Merrill." declared Vhenriel with the regret clear in his voice. "All of this would have never happened if you had just followed your duty and stayed with Marethari and the clan."

"What wouldn't have happened?" questioned the dark-haired mage confused by his statement. Suddenly, Merrill felt her entire body become incredibly weak. Her vision began to blur, she could barely make out the image of the Keeper in front of her. A ringing noise could be heard in her ears while the other sounds around her seemed to grow quieter. She felt a throbbing pain in her head causing the Dalish girl to fall out of her chair. "Vhenriel, what have you done?" mustered Merrill feebly.

"What is needed to be done." responded the tall Keeper as he stepped out of his seat and kneeled down in front of the elf girl. "Your judgement will be soon, Merrill. Rest until then."

Raising her hand and taking aim, she attempted to use the last of her fading strength to cast a spell at Vhenriel. Before she could, Merrill slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing in her sight was the Keeper's hand reaching toward her.

A dark forest.

All the trees appeared dead with no discernible features and instead resembled long, twisted, black shapes branching out like sharp claws. The ground was barren and grey with the bleak sky shrouded by colossal pale clouds. A faded full moon floated alone amidst the atmosphere with not a single star to shine with it.

Somewhere in the forest, a white-haired elf stood by himself with no other signs of life nearby. He slowly looked around him, checking for any possible dangers. Fenris found none then began wandering through the area attempting to make his way out of the desolate place. As he walked, the elven warrior felt chills run all up and down his spine. Venturing further, he sensed ravenous eyes watching him and heard soft indistinct whispers from the hollow stillness.

"Fenris!" suddenly cried out a terrified voice.

Taken by surprise, the white-haired elf instinctively drew his sword.

"Who's there?" demanded Fenris emphatically.

"Fenris!" called out the voice again.

"Who are you?!"

"Help me!"

"Where are you?!"

The next sound Fenris heard was a bloodcurdling scream that echoed throughout the entire area. He was startled by the outcry at first then hastily recovered and began sprinting in the direction of where it resonated from.

As he rushed toward the origin of the sound, Fenris heard the whispers intensifying and noticed shadow figures appearing out of the corners of his eyes. The sounds and shadows relentlessly pursued the elf for what seemed like an eternity. He ran and ran until he reached the center of the forest, falling to his hands and knees from fatigue. Abruptly, the noises ceased and the dark forms vanished.

He was inhaling heavily and found it hard to catch his breath. The foul, thick scent of death and decay tainted the air. Standing up to breathe in better, Fenris immediately realized he was surrounded by several ghostly elves. The elven warrior swiftly readied himself into a defensive stance.

However, they did not attack him. They didn't even acknowledge his presence and remained as still as statues. Puzzled, Fenris took a closer look at them. Their appearances were of normal elves with the exception they had no color to them and instead were dull white. Upon further inspection, he discovered they all had facial markings, signifying that they were Dalish. The white-haired elf stepped closer to one of them. He waved his hand in front of the spectral elf but it did not respond. As he continued to observe them, Fenris noticed they were all looking at something in particular.

'Something has the attention of these spirits.' concluded the elven warrior inquiringly.

Turning his line of sight, the white-haired elf adjusted his eyes to see what all the ghost elves were staring at. There was something directly in the middle of the crowd. Focusing his vision, he saw a pyre. Fenris found himself intrigued as well when he looked upon it. Unsure what to do, he sheathed his blade and started making his way to the prominent wooden structure.

Walking through the crowd of phantom elves was eerie and ominous. The faces of the apparitions were expressionless with cold black eyes. This detail only made the elven warrior more uneasy. Fenris could feel his heart beginning to race as he gradually proceeded through them. In his mind, he pictured the silent spectres breaking away from their unmoving trance and tearing him apart.

The white-haired elf then took slow deep breaths to calm his nerves as he continued to navigate his path to the foreboding pyre. The familiar and alarming scent of blood crept into the elf's senses as he drew nearer to the object that was enthralling the spirits. When he reached the center, Fenris was shocked and dismayed at what he saw.

"Merrill." He said in sheer disbelief.

Barely able to stand, the Dalish mage was bound in the middle of two wooden pillars. Her arms and legs were tied to the columns directly next to them, forcing her body to be suspended in the form of an X. Her head was hanging down and she was covered in a thick coat of blood with several deep gashes all over her slender frame. From where he was, Fenris could see dark bruises on her wrists from the ropes and sanguine liquid still flowing from her fresh wounds. She heard him speak. With hardly any strength left, Merrill weakly lifted up her head and opened her eyes.

"Fenris… please help me." pleaded Merrill with tears starting to form.

In an instant, Fenris hurriedly moved toward the elf girl. However, he was abruptly grabbed by something after taking only a few steps. The elven warrior looked to his left to see one of the spirits had taken hold of his arm. Before he could react, another phantom seized his other arm as well.

"She must pay for her crimes." softly spoke one of the elves.

"It must be done." said the other.

Ignoring them, Fenris forcefully dragged the ghosts with him in the hopes they would let go as he attempted to reach Merrill. They did not release him nor did their grasp lessen. He was able to tread a few more feet before being stopped once more. This time, two of the spectral beings had latched onto his legs.

"You cannot stop this."

"She will die."

"Release me!" yelled Fenris furiously as he let out a burst of energy.

The power from his lyrium markings did not throw off the apparitions but rather dissipated them. Now free, he drew his blade and sprinted toward the injured elf girl once more.

As he neared inches from her, Fenris was viciously slammed into the ground by an unknown force. The white-haired elf attempted to get back on his feet but was stopped by his limbs being pulled back down. He quickly looked around him, soon realizing that his arms and legs were restrained by black claw-like roots. To make matters worse, several of the ghostly elves piled on top of him pressing him down further into the dead earth. Defiantly lifting up his head, Fenris saw a tall elf standing directly in front of him. The male elf had an aged appearance to his face with features like cold stone.

"You cannot save her." stated the tall elf elder.

With his staff in hand, the elven spectre raised his arm and prepared to cast a fire spell at the bound Merrill. Fenris struggled frantically to escape from his trapped position. Using every ounce of strength within him, he felt his right arm break free from its bond but the rest was to no avail. All he was able to do was reach out with his hand toward Merrill. Then the phantom elf unleashed his blazing inferno upon the defenseless elf girl.

"Merrill!" cried out Fenris in horror as he watched her be consumed by the flames.

Suddenly, he woke up. With his eyes open, Fenris found himself gasping for air. The white-haired elf realized he was drenched in cold sweat inside his makeshift lodging. Breathing in slowly, he brought his hands up to his face and rubbed them gently against it.

"Just a dream. Another nightmare." he said to himself.

"Was it now?" spoke a feminine, eerie voice.

Startled by an unknown presence, Fenris quickly shifted his eyes to the person that was near him. Sitting right by the elf was an old lady with wildly flaring long white-hair wearing a dark red-violet studded leather corset that had raven black feathers on the shoulders along with grey steel plated armor on her arms and legs. Realizing who the woman was, the elven warrior grabbed his sword and quickly rolled out of his shelter. The moment he was outside, Fenris distanced himself from the intruder and readied his blade in hand. The familiar woman stood up in a calm, casual manner and took a few steps toward the white-haired elf before stopping a few feet in front of him.

"My, my, so quick to assume the worst." stated the female presence in an amused tone. "Tell me, boy. Do you remember me?"

"You are Flemeth, the Witch from Sundermount." he replied coldly.

"Ah, you do remember. A good memory is so rare these days. Or is it a sound mind? I can never decide."

"Why are you here?" interjected Fenris his impatience apparent.

The elven warrior's agitation simply caused Flemeth to break out in her unforgettable laughter. Her haunting laugh only made the white-haired elf even more uneasy. "In a hurry, are we? Why do **you** think I'm here?"

Fenris felt uncertain and did not know how to respond. He just stood his ground and remained readied with his weapon.

Seeing his uncertainty, the Witch of the Wilds spoke again. "Do you believe I'm here to kill you?" she questioned with her piercing gold eyes.

"Are you?"

"If I wanted you dead, I would have simply landed on you when I swooped in, or if I was feeling hungry, swallowed you whole while you slept. Then again, I should watch my figure." She laughed once more.

The middle part of her comment disturbed Fenris but he saw the truth in her words. 'She could have killed me at any time. But she chose not to. Why?' The warrior elf did not put away his blade but he did point it away from the witch and lowered it to the ground.

"You're smarter than you appear, but still lacking in manners. A certain Grey Warden I met years ago has what you're missing. Perhaps, you can learn from him. He did go on to overcome impossible feats and achieve great things. I wonder where he is now."

"I don't care what you're prattling on about. I just want to know why you are here."

"Still so impatient." she stated while shaking her head. "You should care, boy. You tread a similar path."

"What do you mean?"

"A meaning means nothing if you already know the answer. If this is true, will the outcome change?" Flemeth turned away from Fenris to think. "Perhaps it will."

"You are mad."

She broke out again in laughter. "Most would agree to that." The witch replied as she returned her attention to the white-haired elf. "And you are dull. Not as amusing as that Hawke fellow you traveled with."

"I don't have time for this. If you will not answer me, then leave."

"Was that a threat?" the old woman asked with a smile.

Her question caused Fenris to become silent. The elven warrior knew he could not take on the Witch of the Wilds by himself. He would be ripped apart like a lamb for slaughter. Flemeth's demeanor only caused the white-haired elf more hesitation.

"Are you afraid, boy?"

"No. I'm not."

"You lie. I see the fear that you keep hidden away, buried deep beneath all your hate and anger. It waits there like a parasite feeding off you until it is ready to burst to the surface and devour you completely."

The Witch of the Wilds spoke the truth. He was afraid. Fenris would never admit it to anyone else other than himself but Flemeth was right. The white-haired elf fully understood his situation and decided to place his weapon away. He had to be patient and go along with her madness if he wanted answers.

"Have you come here to teach me something? Or is there more to it?" questioned Fenris in a calmer mood.

"There is always something more. But it is never something you expect. You ask why I come here. And I say to you the same question. Why have you come here?"

"I'm… trying to survive."

"Survive? Or escape, from what exactly? Templars, magic, your past. You are but a dog, or rather a wolf, always chasing his own tail not realizing that in order to be free he must first stop. Only then can he know that what he has been chasing after is already with him. Do you understand?"

"I believe so."

"Good. This was becoming boring, as if though I was talking to myself." Flemeth laughed once more. "Now why do you think I'm here?"

"Why are any of us here?"

"Hmm, a good question that requires a good answer. **Why** are we here? Do you know the answer?"

"I'm not sure what it is."

"To fulfill a purpose." Flemeth spoke as she spread her arms wide open. "We all have a purpose, a reason why we exist. Do you know what yours is?" the witch asked as she brought her arms back down.

"I don't know."

"You are right, dear boy. Your purpose is still unclear and you have yet to find the path which to reach it. Do not fret though, you will find it, in due time. As for me, I know the reason why I'm here and the purpose I must fulfill at this moment."

"And what is that?" asked Fenris curiously.

"To deliver a message. One that you have already received."

"What message? What are you talking about?"

"Come now, stop and think."

Fenris paused and considered what Flemeth said. He took a few seconds to briefly go over all that had occurred between him and the witch. At first, he wasn't sure what it was until the revelation suddenly struck him.

"Merrill." the white-haired elf said concerned.

"He finally understands."

"But why? What does she have to do with this?"

"How should I know? I'm presently a messenger and nothing more. Although, I can tell you that what you saw will happen, well not exactly as it was portrayed. It was a rather vivid, or I should say colorless interpretation. All the same, it will happen, that is unless someone stops it."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I'm only here to present you with the information. What you do with it is entirely up to you." stated the old woman as she reached behind her back and pulled out an amulet. Flemeth tossed the jeweled trinket over to the elven warrior. After catching the amulet, Fenris took a closer look at it. The chain of the amulet was intertwining silver with the pendant being a clean cut, finely polished, onyx stone. As he studied it, the elf noticed a faint golden glow within the darkness of the jewel. 'This amulet resembles the one Hawke was carrying back in Kirkwall.'

"Should you choose to save the girl, I highly suggest you take that with you. It will keep you from being killed, **if** you follow my instructions. Merely toss the amulet into the air and call out the words 'In Uthernera, Asha'belannar.' From there, things should be fairly simple."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"You don't, but what would I have to gain from deceiving you?"

Fenris knew she was right, the witch could have told him nothing or even not contacted him at all. "Why Merrill? What has she done?"

"I'm sure you know the answer to that quite well."

Flemeth's response was once again correct. Fenris still remembered Merrill with her blood magic and dealings with a demon being the reason behind her Keeper's death.

"And if I don't go, what then?"

"Then she will die and that will be the end of it." the witch stated in an easygoing manner.

"Wait…" started the white-haired elf as he just remembered something. "When I first ran into Merrill, she said a woman's voice was calling her to the tavern where I was. That was you, wasn't it?"

"I have to give you credit, you are more perceptive than I thought." declared Flemeth with a small clap. "Yes, that was indeed me."

"Why did you do it? Why lead her towards me?"

She laughed at Fenris' desire to know the answers to his questions. "Such an appetite of curiosity you have. Once again, I was only playing messenger and that was all."

"Then who are you sending messages for?"

"Ah, now there is the right question. Unfortunately for you, I'm not the one to answer it, nor do I have any other answers you seek. They will come to you eventually, much sooner than you expect."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons, but you will never know what they are. Now, I recommend you hurry and make your decision whether or not to save that elf girl, because time is running out for her. As for me, I shall take my leave. We won't meet again, or maybe we will." Flemeth gave one final laugh before transforming into a high dragon and flying off into the sky.

Fenris stood alone in the forest. The white-haired elf was unsure how to feel, everything seemed so surreal. Despite his inner doubt, the elven warrior knew he was left with a difficult choice to make: head north past Arlesans to save Merrill, or continue west and leave everything he had come to know behind him. In his mind, Fenris was conflicted over what to do.

'Merrill has to pay for what she's done.'

'You can't leave her to die.

'Magic was the cause of all this, she brought this upon herself.

'You're the only one that can help her.'

Fenris needed to make this decision on his own and he needed to make it soon. The fate of Merrill was hanging in the balance, along with his own being altered by the actions he would take.


End file.
